To Honor and Protect
by the Black Rose
Summary: [HYxRP]Relena has made a decision for the good of her country...but what about Heero? 'You’re wrong, princess. It’s more believable that obligation would still have a place in your heart five years later, than the crush of a sixteen year old girl'
1. Relena makes an important decision....

To Honor and Protect - chapter 1 by the Black Rose

**To Honor and Protect **

by the Black Rose 

Revised version.Winner of the [Eternal Flame][1] Non-Hentai Fanfiction contest.

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 1 

She found him sitting at the desk in his office, unusual for the late hour of day. She entered, her face calm, but resolute, and closed the door. "Milliardo, I have decided," Relena began, "to accept the proposal." 

He looked up at her, sadness etched upon his normally smooth, pale countenance. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Relena." He got up from his desk and walked over to her, then gathered her up in his arms. As he hugged her to him, he asked, "But are you sure this is what you want?" 

She pulled away and turned from him; she couldn't let him see her cry. "I want peace. This is the only way that we can avert war. It is what I must do, for the people." With that, she left the office, softly closing the door behind her. 

Milliardo closed his eyes, and hung his head in defeat. His heart suddenly felt heavy and filled with remorse. "She is only twenty years old. It is unfair that she must carry such a large burden…." Reluctantly, he called up a connection on the videophone. A frail gentleman with large green eyes and white hair appeared. "The Colonial Convention accepted the terms of the treaty with the Cinq Kingdom. Is the Cinq Kingdom able to fulfill their part of the agreement?" 

"Yes. Relena has consented to the marriage contract with your grandson. The wedding shall take place within the month." 

Relena stood silently overlooking the well-lit garden behind the house from the balcony outside her room. Her face was upturned, as if looking up at the stars. But she saw only emptiness in the night sky. In her arms was a well-worn teddy bear with a faded red ribbon. 

As she hugged the bear tighter, her thoughts couldn't help but wander to the man who had given it to her so long ago. _So long ago..._She reemphasized to herself with a terrible sense of longing clutching at her heart.Suddenly, her mask broke, and a look of anguish and hurt seized control of her usually serene blue eyes. Her legs gave out as sobs racked her entire body. 

Noin watched this scene from the doorway of Relena's room. Her heart broke for the young girl, as she silently closed the door and walked down the hallway. 

The videophone conversation was coming to a close. "We will begin preparations for your arrival, Ambassador Quincy," Milliardo said. 

"Very good. When will the announcement be made?" 

"First thing in the morning." 

"The Colonial Senate will be pleased. Thank you." 

At his large estate on the L1 Colony, Ambassador Quincy slowly let out a sigh of relief as he clicked off the videophone connection. "War will be averted again. Thank God." 

Back in the Cinq Kingdom, Milliardo was having similar thoughts as the Ambassador faded from view. 

* * * * * ***** 

Somewhere….

A figure steeped in dark shadows watched on his laptop as a man with long platinum blond hair and ice-blue eyes said good-bye to an elderly man with piercing green eyes and a shock of white hair. As their images faded, a window popped up onscreen blazing "Connection Lost" in large red letters. The figure clicked the laptop closed, and was bathed, once again, in darkness. 

   [1]: http://nemkess2.50megs.com/eternal_flame.htm



	2. The Ambassador's son

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 2 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 2 

A handsome young man with dark blond hair, the family emerald green eyes, and chiseled features glared down at Ambassador Quincy. "Ugh! I won't marry her. I refuse! Why couldn't the Senate pick someone from one of the other colonies?" 

Ambassador Quincy narrowed his eyes at his grandson, "Jacob, you will marry her. You were chosen because our colony has the strongest leadership. You are well liked, and for some reason that I have yet to fathom, you are well respected as my heir. You will marry her, or I will disinherit you!"

Jacob looked unmoved.Disgusted, he turned to walk away from his rigid grandfather who sought to tie him down to a woman he couldn't stand.She was too uptight, too innocent for his tastes, and definitely too annoying.He rolled his eyes as he turned his back in a most disrespectful manner towards the Ambassador.

Incensed at his grandson's behavior, Ambassador Quincy added, "And you will have to join the military and fight in the war that will surely erupt if you do not marry her. Have I made myself clear?" 

Jacob froze in his tracks.He wanted nothing to do with a war.It was a most distasteful business entirely.He turned and shot his grandfather a cold glare filled with hatred.

* ** * * * * * * 

A soldier smartly dressed in a red uniform with black cuffs and gold-colored buttons made his way down a long white, antiseptic hallway. The location was a military base on the L6 colony - a colony devastated by the economic policies of peace. 

As the soldier neared the end of the hallway, he paused momentarily before knocking on the painted white door of his superior's office. A voice granted permission to enter. The soldier entered, removed his cap, and saluted. Behind the desk stood a man about forty years old, six-foot tall, broad shouldered with black hair and brown eyes set in a severe expression. "General Tavey," the soldier began, "the colonies and the Cinq Kingdom have formed an alliance, sir! It was approved this afternoon at the convention. It is their belief that this treaty will prevent war, sir." 

General Tavey turned his back to the soldier. "Very well. Then we will have to do this the hard way. Get your squad ready. You will receive your orders in 72 hours. Dismissed." 

* * * * * * * * * 

"But grandfather, she's a brat!" Jacob protested again, although he knew it was in vain.He felt a little better being able to say his opinion out loud – to at least have the semblance that he might count for something other than a pawn in a political game.

"She has grown up quite a bit in the last four years. She is a beautiful, polished young lady," his grandfather shouted in exasperation."I have had enough of your whining. I will not tolerate any more!" The Ambassador exclaimed angrily, and turned and left the room. 

"I'm not ready to settle down. There are plenty of other women out there…. My girlfriends will be very disappointed," Jacob said to his grandfather's retreating back. 

In the darkest corner of the room, a silent figured watched. With the older man's departure, it spoke, "Jacob…" 

Jacob whirled around and faced a shadow. 


	3. Relena thinks of Heero

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 3 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 3

Milliardo watched his sister trudge silently to her office. She had bags under her eyes indicating several nights of lost sleep. There was no light in her eyes, no music to her laughter. She seemed almost like a ghost of her former self. "It is just so unfair," he thought to himself for probably the hundredth time. "Only three more days… Please God, can't he be the one who could make her happy? I know it's asking a lot…"

His wife, Noin, interrupted him from his train of thought. "We just got back the preliminary report on Jacob Quincy. You might want to come take a look."

* * ** * * * * * *

Inside her office, shut off from the world, Relena couldn't help but think of Heero. "It has been more than four years," she said to herself. "He's not coming back." The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back stubbornly. "Again?" she scolded herself. "Just when I think I couldn't possibly cry another tear…" She got up and walked over to the window. She looked out over the lush green landscape, and the pain fell from her face. Relena saw her reflection in the glass, and fixed a calm, almost blank expression on her features. The look in her eye was more than resolution, it was a look blazing with intensity. "I must do this, for peace. So people won't have to fight," she said out loud. "So he won't have to fight anymore… Oh Heero, you will not let me love you, so I give you this last gift. Peace. May you never have to fight again."

* * * * * * * * * *

Somewhere on L1 colony, two figures met in darkness. There were few words exchanged. They switched duffel bags, nodded, and went their separate ways.

* * * * * * * ** *

Heero sat down in front of his laptop, disk in hand. "This is my last transmission," he said as he typed the words. A few seconds passed, then he inserted the disk and uploaded the information. As the upload finished, he typed out a single sentence, "Be on your guard, they plan to kidnap the Princess."

He clicked his laptop shut, and turned to Dr. J. "All right, I'm ready, now," he said to the somewhat mad scientist. Heero moved over to sit on something similar to a hospital bed. Dr. J immediately started placing electrodes on Heero's head. He lay back on the bed, and the doctor strapped him down before turning on a machine. Current flowed through Heero's body as every muscle tensed, almost lifting him off the surface. Images flowed through his mind in a steady stream….

* * * * * * * * * *

Milliardo finished looking over the report on Jacob Quincy, Relena's husband-to-be, and pretended to bang his head on his desk. Noin laughed half-heartedly. 

"It's not funny, "Milliardo said, scowling.

"I know it's not, but it could be worse."

"How? According to this report he's a lazy, arrogant, womanizing jerk! Relena will hate him, and there's nothing we can do now. Forgive me, Relena," he said as he buried his face in his hands.

Noin moved over and placed her hands on her husband's back. "Relax. It won't be that bad. As determined as Relena is, she'll be the one to change him. And if not, then they can always just live in separate homes, or get a divorce someday."

Milliardo pulled his hands away from his face to give his wife a black look. "You're not helping. She's miserable, and I don't understand why. It's not just this arranged-marriage thing, there's something else. Something she's keeping from me, and I hate that."

Noin laughed. "Men. You really don't have a clue, do you?"

She was met with another dark look. Her face took on a serious expression.

"As much as you don't want to hear this, she loves Heero, and…."

"It's been over four years, she should be over him by now," Milliardo said rising from his chair, anger distorting his delicate features.

"And maybe she is, but she's having to let go all over again. It's final this time, she's getting married, and she can't have him now, even if he did come back."

"She told you this?"

"No, I just…know."


	4. The Plot against her

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 4 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 4 

At a military base on L6 colony, soldiers were practicing maneuvers. A small squadron was pulled aside and given orders. They were to depart at once, for earth.

* * * ** ** ** *

A mousy woman smiled in a motherly way as she fawned over white silk, pinning adjustments to the wedding dress Relena wore. It was a gorgeous full-length gown, with silk roses on the sleeves, and a fitted bodice. She should have looked young and alive, happy and excited about the upcoming nuptials.She deserved that happiness.But her eyes told a different story, one that was filled with heartache and misery of one much older than her twenty years. 

Milliardo looked sadly at his sister, so beautiful in her wedding gown, but so unhappy. The Ambassador and the groom's party would arrive in the morning, and then the wedding would happen in just over a week…

Milliardo's secretary interrupted his reverie, "Mr. Peacecraft, sir, Majors Po and Chang are waiting in your office." Surprised, Milliardo left the room and hurried to his office. Noin was already there. No one looked happy.

* * * * ** * * * *

Ambassador Quincy and his grandson boarded the shuttle bound for Earth. The older man was relieved the younger one had finally stopped his whining and let him have peace for a few days. However, he was just as unsure how to deal with the young man's stony silence as his immature sniveling. He wished with all his heart that Relena could change the boy, and make him happy. "He used to be such a nice young man," the Ambassador thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * * **** ** *

"Who is planning on kidnapping her?" Milliardo asked Major Sally Po of the Preventers.

"The transmission we received from Heero was encoded. We have most of it deciphered, but there are cad drawings of the military bases, and vital information missing. We're not sure if the data is corrupted or if there is further encoding. Our people are working on it. One way or the other, we'll find out," Sally replied confidently.

"Heero?" Milliardo's eyes narrowed, anger blazing in his eyes at the mention of his name. "Have you tried contacting him?"

"We have tried, but true to form, Yuy took down the link immediately after his transmission. We located the server, but there is no way to tell where he was accessing it from," Wufei replied. "What we do know is that we have no reason to doubt his information, and therefore we should heighten security around her, 24 hours a day."

Sally and Noin both nodded in response. Milliardo turned to face the wall, his back to the others in his office, and said, "Agreed. But I want Maxwell and Barton in on this."

"Yes sir. They'll be reassigned as soon as we get back to headquarters. Anything else?" Major Sally asked.

"Yes, there is one more thing," Milliardo said, turning back to face them, a murderous look in his eye, and his fists clenched at his sides. "Heero Yuy is to not be involved in this in any way. He is not to step one foot in this house, nor is he to have any contact with the people in this house. Understood?" He practically yelled. Noin sucked in a breath at his declaration.

"Yes sir." Sally said and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She and Wufei saluted then left the office.

Noin watched Milliardo seethe for a while as she tried to pick out the right words. "Darling," she said softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. She felt him stiffen slightly, "I don't think he'll be a problem. He doesn't seem to want to be found…"her voice trailed off as he pulled away from her.

"I don't care, that's the last thing we need now. I can just picture it," Milliardo's voice changed to one thick with sarcasm, as he pulled out his chair and sunk down into it. "He shows up, and the wedding is called off. Why else would he pick now to send a transmission to the Preventers? He's been missing for over four years, and suddenly, when Relena's about to get married, he re-establishes contact? Hmmm… sounds just a bit fishy to me."

"He made one transmission, and can't be located," Noin argued.

"Yeah, he's probably in her room right now, convincing her to run away with him," he said sourly.

Noin giggled, "Please! Can you see Heero trying to convince Relena to give in to a romantic flight of fancy? He's more likely to put a gun to her head and threaten to kill her again."

Milliardo's death glare had started to dissipate at trying to picture the suicidal gundam pilot wooing his sister, but once again clouded over at the mention of him trying to kill her.

"If there is one thing a five year absence proves, dear, it's that he doesn't have any designs on her. Most likely, and I would never say this to Relena, he never had any feelings for her at all," Noin said bitterly.

"Well, I hope that is the case. For her sake," Milliardo said unconvinced.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure with long blond hair had come to a stop in the hallway outside the office, just in time to hear her sister-in-law's harsh words.As they started towards the door, she swiftly turned and hurried back in the direction of her room, fighting back tears of grief, which slowed her escape. 

Noin emerged from the office first, and was horrified to see long blond hair disappear around a corner. "Oh God," she thought. "She heard me. Damn!"


	5. Jacob arrives

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 5 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 5 

The small squadron of soldiers from the L6 colony, under General Tavey's orders, arrived on earth. Their mission was to infiltrate the Peacecraft mansion, and kidnap Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. 

* * ****** 

The same day, L1 colony Ambassador Quincy and his grandson, Relena's fiancé, finally arrived in the Cinq Kingdom. The next week was full of diplomatic engagements, with the grand finale being the wedding. Milliardo Peacecraft sent a car to pick up the special guests, and they were presently riding in an uncomfortable silence. "At least he hasn't tried to run away," the Ambassador said to himself, taking small comfort in such thoughts. 

** * * * * * * 

Relena took another deep breath as she tried, once again, to put that blank, diplomatic expression on her face. "Got it," she whispered, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her off-the-shoulder black velvet dress hugged her curves perfectly, accenting her bust, minimizing her waist and hips before tapering down towards the ankle. A slit up the left side of her long skirt showed her legs off to full advantage. She had had her hair done that day; her long tresses swept up on top of her head in a perfect bed of curls, with strategically planned wisps framing her face. As she applied the finishing touches to her makeup, Relena heard new voices downstairs, and her heart beat faster at the sound. The blank look crumbled, her eyes once again showed the fear and nervousness she was feeling as her knees almost gave out on her. "Damn!" she thought. "I will master this, I can do this." Relena closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, there was no expression on her face. "Okay, I'm ready." 

* * * * * * * * Relena walked tentatively down the long staircase. At the bottom stood the old Ambassador, her brother, Noin, a very handsome man with blond hair she assumed was Jacob, Sally, Wu-fei, Duo, "…and Trowa? What are they doing here?" Relena mused. The only one that even noticed her presence was the blond man. He was staring at her intensely. Their eyes met, and she could feel heat rise to her cheeks. She quickly looked away as she tried to keep calm. "God, I'm so nervous," she thought and tried to keep her fake smile steady on her lips. As she neared the bottom of the steps, she looked up again, and everyone was staring at her. This time, she was prepared. She smiled gracefully, looking the ever self-possessed polished young woman she was raised to be. But she couldn't imagine why they were staring that way. 

As she reached the bottom, her smile turned genuine as she greeted Duo, Trowa, Sally, and Wu-fei. Then she turned and smiled at the Ambassador, allowing him to introduce her to the blond man that was still staring at her unabashed. "This is my grandson, Jacob." She smiled as he took her hand, and pressed his lips against it. Relena did a slight curtsy, and said, "Pleased to meet you." 

"Ah, but Relena, we have met before," Jacob said softly. "Four years ago at the Paris Peace conference. I attended it with my grandfather." 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Jacob. You have a great memory…" 

"It's all right. Four years is a long time," he said lightly. 

"Yes, it is," Relena replied absently. Suddenly, he realized he was still holding her hand, and quickly released it. 

"Relena," Milliardo said, interrupting her train of thought. She turned towards him. "The guests will start arriving any minute. You and Jacob should go greet them." 

Relena nodded, and sighed inwardly. She wasn't going to be able to talk to her friends. Jacob held out his arm to her, she took it, and they made their way to the foyer. 


	6. The 'happy couple'

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 6 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 6 

When it had appeared that all the guests had arrived, Milliardo got up and made a toast. "To Relena and Jacob," he said, inwardly wanting to wash his mouth out with soap. He had been watching the boy all night, looking for signs of his alleged womanizing, but not only had he not hit on any other girl, he was showing interest in Relena. Reserved interest, he noted. 

"Here here," the guests echoed. 

The small band began playing a song, and taking the hint, Jacob offered his hand to his bride-to-be. She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. "It's what they expect," she said to herself. 

The two danced well together. Ambassador Quincy smiled genuinely at Milliardo. "I think they will make a fine couple," he said proudly. 

Relena looked up at Jacob. "He's still staring at me. I wonder what he is thinking? I can't read anything in his eyes. They look so cold," she thought. Suddenly, she realized he had spoken. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said." 

"I said you look like you're miles away." 

"I guess I sort of am," she said softly. 

"I understand," he said simply. 

"You do?" 

"I'm sure this is at least as hard on you as it is on me. Probably more so." 

"Why would it be more difficult for me?" 

"Because women always think, always hope, anyway, to marry someone they love. Men are a little more accepting than that, in general." 

"Interesting theory. But if I am to understand you correctly, you are about as happy about this as I am." 

"No, I would say I'm not quite as unhappy as you appear to be. Of course, there is no one else that has a claim on my heart," he said with a meaningful look. 

"Who said someone else had a claim on my heart?" she asked in a surprised voice. 

"Let me rephrase," he said flatly. "I don't think it would be too inaccurate to say there is someone else that you love." 

"Perhaps," she said wistfully. "But it doesn't matter." 

"It matters," he said solemnly. 

"No, it doesn't. I haven't seen him in over four years. He doesn't want me," she said trying to blink back the tears that irritatingly managed to form every time she thought of him. 

She looked up at her dancing partner, and saw something in his eyes for the first time all night. Just as quickly, it faded away. 

Suddenly, she felt him touch her face; he was wiping away a single tear that had escaped down her cheek. His touch was so gentle, she felt herself blush at the intimate gesture, and she had to look away. 

* * * * * * * * The song ended, and Quatre got up and made his way across the dance floor to Relena. He bowed and asked her to dance. She smiled at the kind-hearted man that had become her friend and confidant over the last few years. As the song began playing, he looked down at her, concern showing in his warm blue eyes. "Are you all right?" He asked with genuine concern. 

"Yes," she frowned slightly, "why do you ask?" 

He smiled sadly, "You were crying. What did he say to you?" 

"Nothing. I was just thinking…" 

"Of Heero?" he finished for her. 

"Yes." She said softly. Then Relena leaned in closer to Quatre, and rested her head on his chest. 

Piercing green eyes filled with anger watched the couple from the table where he was sitting. "Why am I feeling like this?" Jacob asked himself. He suddenly felt claustrophobic in his tuxedo and made his way to the open balcony for some air. 

* * * * * * * * She found her fiancé quite a while later, looking like he was keeping watch on the balcony. She had brought him a sandwich and a soda. "Jacob?" she asked softly. He turned around, and she handed him the plate and cup. "I thought you might be hungry." 

"Thanks," he said flatly, and turned back to his original position. 

"You're welcome," she replied and walked back towards the party. 

He turned and watched her go. 

* * * * * * * * Unable to sleep, "Yet again," she reminded herself, Relena finally gave up, pulled on a robe and left her room. The guards stationed at her door were surprised - it was 2 am. She was even more surprised to see them there. "Something is up," Relena thought to herself. "And they're keeping it from me. Again." She sighed and made her way to the balcony down the hallway. She hadn't been there long when a voice said behind her, "You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe." 

Turning, she saw Jacob standing there in the slacks and partially unbuttoned dress shirt that remained of his tuxedo. "So, they even told you, but they still try to hide it from me." 

"The guards are just there to protect you, in case some zealot tries to stop the wedding. There's too much at stake…" 

Her eyes narrowed, she hated lies, "Then why aren't there guards at your door as well? If it was a general threat, they should be guarding both of us." 

"Caught," he scolded himself. Aloud, he said, "I'm sorry for trying to deceive you. Your brother," he said flatly, "insisted that he had his reasons for keeping the situation from you." 

"The situation? Am I to be assassinated or kidnapped this time?" she asked dryly. 

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your brother." 

"Don't worry, I will." 


	7. Relena has always had a sixth sense when...

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 7 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 7 

The next morning, an exhausted-looking Relena passed swiftly through her brother's office door, slamming it shut behind her. The entire group that was assembled there, Milliardo, Noin, Sally, and Wu-fei, jumped at the intrusion. 

"Just what is going on? Why are there guards stationed outside my door?" she demanded in a loud voice. 

"It's just for your protection," Milliardo replied gently, smiling at his dear sister. 

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to lie to me. Who's threatening me this time, and what is it they want?" she asked, advancing toward them. Wu-fei rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. 

"Relena," Sally said in a soothing voice, "we're not really sure. We received a transmission from an unconfirmed source on L1 colony outlining a plan to kidnap you. Unfortunately, our servers corrupted part of the data we received. We don't know who sent the information," Sally lied, "and we don't know who would be planning something against you. Until we know something for certain, we are just trying to be on our guard." 

"Say what you want, you can't fool me. It's Heero that sent you that data, and this is a serious threat, or he wouldn't have come out of hiding," Relena replied, turning her back to them, and then exiting the office as quickly as she entered. 

"Damn!" Milliardo cursed. "When did she get too smart for her own good?" 

"She's always had a sixth sense when it comes to that pilot," his wife replied with a smile. 

"Well, she can have a 'sixth sense' about him all she wants. He's destined to be a distant memory." Milliardo said, anger blazing in his pale blue eyes. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Relena, having just left the outer office, felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around, startled, "Huh?" Her cerulean eyes met cold, emerald green ones. "Jacob!" she exclaimed. 

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said. 

"It's all right. I'm just on edge today, I think," she replied, her shoulders sagging, and her eyes betraying a lack of sleep. 

"You look tired. Were you not able to sleep last night?" He asked. 

"No, I didn't sleep at all last night. Thanks for telling me how bad I look, though. You sure know how to brighten a girl's day," she said sarcastically, and turned to leave. 

"Excuse me for not knowing my place, Foreign Minister Darlian," he sneered. "I didn't realize you actually liked all that empty flattery from long-winded politicians." 

"Oh, so anyone that tells me I'm attractive is only fulfilling a political obligation?" She asked angrily. 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I was just…concerned about you," he said coldly. 

"Yeah, it sounds like you're real concerned." Her eyes flashed, and she left him standing in the hallway. 

* * * * ** * * * * * 

Relena sighed, sat down on the edge of her bed, and pulled her shoes off. There were no diplomatic engagements that night; she had attended a bridal shower in the late afternoon. She was startled by a knock on the door. Thinking it was her guard dispatch for the evening, she sang out "Come in," but was surprised to see Jacob. 

"You're too trusting," he said flatly. 

"You sound like him," she said, her eyes narrowing. 

"Him?" he asked; there was no emotion, no surprise in his voice. 

"Yes, him." She said tiredly. 

"Who is 'him'? I just came in to apologize for my actions earlier. I…I want to try, Relena. I want to try to at least be your friend. We're getting married for godsakes!" Something flashed across his eyes, but only briefly. 

"You shouldn't apologize, Jacob. I was the one who was wrong," she said with a sad smile. "And I would like to be your friend, Jacob. I think that is a good place to start." 

He smiled, but the emotion didn't penetrate his eyes. They were still cold. She shuddered involuntarily. 

"So, since we're friends, why don't you tell me about 'him'?" He asked grimly. 

"… I don't know, I guess I feel sort of weird telling the man I'm going to marry about…" 

"The man you love?" he asked. 

Relena laughed nervously. Jacob pulled up a chair and sat down. He looked at her expectantly. Relena sighed and stood up, crossing the room to look out the window. "What do you want to know?" she asked. 

"For starters, how did you meet?" 

Relena took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I saw him on the beach. That sounds nice, doesn't it?" she paused. "He was in a military uniform, and unconscious. I called for help, but when the ambulance arrived, he woke up. I remember that I didn't understand at the time what was going on, he tried to cover his face as he asked if I had seen it. Then it became a blur - he fought off the medics and stole the ambulance." She laughed quietly to herself. "He had the most beautiful eyes, filled with an intensity that has never diminished..." 

Jacob looked at the back she had turned toward him, her outline traced by the moonlight glistening through the window. She had clearly stepped into another world. He felt guilty obtaining information this way, but he just had to know. 

"What didn't you understand at the time?" he asked. 

"He was a Gundam pilot. It was Operation Meteor, and he was sent from your colony, L1. Pilot 01, code named Heero Yuy, knew if I saw his face, then he would have to kill me. Only…" Her voice trailed off into memories.

"Only what?" 

"He could never pull the trigger," she said with a wry smile. "He was a trained assassin and a Gundam pilot, and he could never kill me." 

"Somehow, I don't find this amusing. He tried to kill you?" he asked, his voice not betraying the emotions clutching at his heart. 

"Yes. But he ended up protecting me more times than he tried to kill me…." 

Jacob stood up, he hated what he was going to say next, "But it's the only way," he told himself. "Huh. A pacifist in love with a Gundam pilot, that's rich," he said mockingly. 

"You don't understand…." She said softly, still gazing out the window. 

"No, you're right, I don't. This man was a nobody until the war came along. He's nothing more than a soldier that distinguished himself in battle. He has more blood on his hands…" 

"No!" she turned around; her eyes were blazing in anger. "You don't know him! He only did what he had to, to protect his colony, and to protect the earth. He was fighting for peace, just like I was – like we all were!" 

"No, Princess, I don't know him. But then, I suspect that neither do you. Tell me, was it just that he added excitement to your pampered life? Or is it a greater sense of obligation for protecting you that you feel for him now?" 

"Obligation? Obligation?" She was yelling. "Obligation doesn't keep me up at night, wondering where he is, and if he's all right. Obligation would fade over time, and yet almost five years later these feelings still..." 

"You're wrong. It's more believable that obligation would still reign in your heart five years later, than the crush of a sixteen year old girl!" 

Relena slapped him across the face – hard. "I love him. I always will." She said, her eyes narrowed in anger as she glared up at him. 

"Then why, Princess, are you marrying me?" he growled through clenched teeth. 

Pain, sheer, unmistakable pain flashed for a moment in her eyes before she could turned away from those piercing green eyes that always seemed to look right through her. "Because I don't want him to have to fight anymore," she said softly. She ran a hand through her hair and stared blankly ahead of her. 

The words hit him harder than the slap in the face. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her turn back to face him, but she jerked out of his grasp, as if his touch had somehow burned her. 

She walked passed him and opened the door for him. "Leave," she said sternly. "I have nothing more to say to you." 

Having no other option, he turned and left. 


	8. A kiss...and the wrong name

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 8 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 8 

Jacob left her room, and ran straight into the guard detail. He had large violet eyes and a long braid down his back. We was wearing a Preventers uniform, and he was laughing at Jacob. "Smooth move, Romeo." 

Jacob didn't even acknowledge that the man named Duo Maxwell had spoken to him. 

Duo just watched him leave, anger blazing in his eyes. "Hurry up Heero, or you'll miss your chance, buddy," he said to himself. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"2:00 am," Relena groaned. "I'm never going to get any sleep." She rolled over, and pulled the plush pillow on top of her head. Her stomach growled, and a vision of hot chocolate danced in her head. "Yum… hot chocolate," she thought. 

She tossed the covers off, and went to the closet to put on her robe. 

In the kitchen downstairs, Relena heated the water to prepare the instant hot chocolate. It was good, but not anywhere near as scrumptious as Pagan's homemade creamy milk chocolate. She took a sip and smiled, then walked back upstairs to her favorite place – the balcony overlooking the garden. This night, there were guards posted at the entrance. And Jacob was standing there, looking as if he was waiting for her. 

Her heart beat faster when she saw him, and her first thought was to leave. She wasn't quick enough. 

"I've been waiting for you," he said quietly, his face unreadable in the poor light. 

"I guess you think you know so much about me…" she said angrily. 

"No, I just had a hunch." 

"I suppose the guards here were your idea?" 

"Of course." 

There was an awkward silence. Jacob walked towards her. He stopped only about an arm's length away. She looked up at him and met eyes like glittering emeralds. She started to turn away from him, when his arm shot out and stopped her. She glared up at him angrily. He released her arm and said, "I'm sorry, Relena, for the way I behaved this evening. I had no right to question your feelings for that young man. From all accounts, he has proven to be honorable and brave. I'm so sorry I hurt you…" his voice trailed off as he turned away from her. 

"Jacob," she said. She put her mug hot chocolate down on the little patio table that always sat on the balcony, and then placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "It's all right. I tend to get worked up over the subject to begin with, and with the wedding being only two days away, and the lack of sleep, I think the stress is getting to both of us." 

He looked at her; she was smiling her forgiveness. He suddenly couldn't help himself. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Relena was shocked; she didn't even have time to respond. It was brief, but gentle – his lips merely brushing against hers. 

When she opened her eyes, he was at the door. "Goodnight," he said softly before exiting. She sat down at the table, the world spinning around her. "Oh, God," she thought. "What am I going to do?" 

Jacob entered his room and collapsed onto his bed. "Stupid!" He scolded himself. "I shouldn't have kissed her. What was I thinking? She probably hates me." He closed his eyes, but he couldn't shut her out of his mind. "Why does she always have this effect on me?" 

Relena went back to her room. "Why did he kiss me? Why did I like it? I can't start feeling this way about him… But why shouldn't I? I'm marrying him; don't I want to feel something? Don't I want to love him?" She lay awake all night, wondering. 

* ********** 

Jacob avoided her all the next day. But as the sun began to descend, he knew he couldn't stay away much longer. The Winner family was throwing a party for the couple that night, the last one before the rehearsal dinner the next evening. Then, it was the wedding. Thinking of the wedding brought a weird sensation to the pit of his stomach. "Am I going to be able to go through with it?" he asked himself, again. "Of course I am, there is no other way," he told himself. He went up to his room to go change into formal attire. 

Relena floated down the stairs in a sparkling silver evening gown. "She's so beautiful," he said to himself. Feeling self-conscious all-of-a-sudden, he bowed, and offered the compliment out loud. "You look beautiful," he said simply. 

She smiled and flushed, taking the arm he offered her. "Thank you," she said, not meeting his eyes. He escorted her to the car, joining her brother and sister-in-law on the way. 

The ride to the hotel playing host to the party was mercifully short as the group rode in an awkward silence. Noin couldn't help but notice Relena fidgeted constantly smoothing her dress and wringing her hands. Jacob was staring at Relena with an odd expression, but Relena only met his eyes once. She immediately blushed a deep red, and looked away. "Something is up," Noin thought to herself with a smile. 

*********** 

The night and the hotel ballroom were beautiful. The chandeliers hung down in wide arcs and sparkled underneath the soft lighting. The decorations reflected an exquisite and expensive taste. The band played classical music, and the couple dancing to it looked like they were made for each other. 

The evening started off with Relena dancing with Quatre, the host of the affair. Then, Quatre gave her hand to Jacob. As the two danced, whispering voices were all asking the same question, "Were they together before the council approved the alliance with the Cinq Kingdom?" Milliardo was puzzled by the question, when it was asked of him. He told the truth, that Relena had only met Jacob once, briefly at a diplomatic affair. "Why?" he asked the lady who questioned him. She smiled, "They just make such a lovely couple." 

Milliardo arched an eyebrow and watched the two dance. She had nestled her head into his chest, and Jacob was resting his chin on her hair. His eyes were half-closed, as if all was right with the world. Relena's eyes were completely closed, a slight smile on her lips. When the song ended, neither moved to part their embrace. Milliardo was stunned. He turned to his wife, "When did this happen?" he asked. Noin just shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm not unhappy about it, are you?" 

"Well, no, just a bit…surprised," he answered. 

At the end of the second song, Jacob regretfully pulled away. "Can we talk for a second?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded. 

"You must resist…this…temptation," he told himself as he led her away from the dance floor. They were instantly intercepted by a crowd of guests, all wanting to know things like: what were Relena's plans for the future of peace? What were the couple's plans? Where were they going to honeymoon? Jacob sighed inwardly, and held onto her elbow. He answered questions directed towards him before the crowd eventually separated the two. 

Jacob ended up sitting at a table in the corner of the ballroom, watching Relena. Occasionally, his eyes would dart about the room before coming to rest back on her. Quatre, being the excellent host he was, found his errant guest of honor, and sat down next to him in one of the stiff-backed chairs provided by the posh hotel. "Quatre," Jacob said and nodded in greeting, but his eyes never moved off of Relena. 

"So, are you ready for the big day?" Quatre asked him. 

"Do I have a choice?" Jacob asked blankly. 

"No, but you knew that going in." 

"Yes," Jacob sighed, "I did." 

"Have you told her, yet? I mean, how you feel?" 

"No. I just haven't found the right time, or the right words….or the right anything." 

"Don't you think you should tell her before the wedding?" 

"No, I think I'm going to wait. She has enough stress right now, Milliardo had to tell her about the kidnapping threat.""Maybe I'll never tell her," he added to himself. 

Quatre eyed him warily, "You need to tell her." 

"I know," he said flatly. "I know." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The ride home was filled with Relena's happy chattering. Jacob was silent, as usual, only talking when asked a direct question by his lively fiancée. 

At the mansion, the group split up, Milliardo and his wife retiring to their room, while Jacob and Relena went upstairs to 'their' balcony. 

"I'm sorry, we didn't get a chance to have that talk," she said meeting his impassive gaze. 

He shrugged, "It's all right, I understand." 

Silence. He was gazing out at the garden, while she looked up at him expectantly. "Well," she finally said, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"I think you know," he said, his eyes still not meeting hers. 

"I suppose I do," she said softly. 

Her voice sounded so sad, he looked at her in surprise. Their eyes met, and she was taken back by the emotion she saw in his gaze. "Jacob?" she questioned, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked away. 

She let her arm drop down, and grasped his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He closed his eyes, and brought her hand to his lips. "Don't kiss her," he said to himself, and tried again to fight off the feelings that somehow seemed to overcome him whenever she was near. 

She put his arm around her waist and released his hand. She could feel the heat from his palm through the thin fabric of her dress. He pulled her close, embracing her lithe form, and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair. He felt like he was drowning, losing himself to her. 

Through his closed eyes, he became suddenly aware of her breath on his cheek. Instinctively, he moved so that his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. It quickly deepened. His arms moved up to her back, pulling her closer, caressing the skin left bare by the backless gown. He moved his mouth down to her neck, his body lost in the passion and desire she had awakened in him, his mind screaming at him to stop. "Heero…" she moaned softly. He froze. 

When he stopped, she opened her eyes and glanced at him. He looked dazed for a moment before he released her, and turned away. His eyes closed as he fought to control the emotions that swirled around him, thick in the air. 

At first, she didn't understand why he broke the kiss. Then realization dawned on her, "Jacob, I'm so sorry." Tears leapt to her eyes. 

"It's, it's okay, Relena," he said fighting for air, and trying to keep his voice steady. 

"No," she exclaimed, tears coursing down her face. "It's not okay. It's absolutely inexcusable," she sobbed. 

He turned around at the sound of her crying, and had to fight another wave of emotion. He moved to her, and held her while she cried. "It's all right," he murmured softly in her ear. 

She only sobbed harder. "Sometimes," she gasped between sobs, "it just hurts so much." 

"I know," he whispered, fighting back his own tears. "I know." 

When she had composed herself sufficiently, he walked her to her room. "Goodnight, Jacob," she said with a sad smile, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Relena. Please, get some rest." 

She nodded, then let herself in her room. Numbly, she undressed before throwing herself onto the bed, and crying herself to sleep. 

** * * * * * * * * * 

The next day went by in a blur. The whole mansion was alive with activity. The morning was filled with the final fittings of tuxedos, Relena's wedding dress, and the bridesmaid dresses. Jacob's grandfather and Milliardo were drinking mimosas to calm the nerves frazzled by panicky females. The wedding dress was too loose; the tailor accused Relena of losing weight. The florist called, they ran out of gardenias, and wanted to substitute daisies. Relena, with last night's incident fresh on her mind, and the lack of sleep taking its toll, she was finally starting to crumble under the pressure. 

When he saw the distress clearly etched on her face, Jacob stepped in, and made the necessary decisions efficiently. He quieted the argument with the tailor and sent him back in to do the alterations. A little while later, he brought Relena her lunch. When she protested, he firmly insisted she eat something, as she hadn't been eating well. She smiled and gave in, quietly chewing the sandwich he had so thoughtfully made for her. 

She asked him to sit with her, and he complied. His face was set in its usual impassive expression, his cold eyes watching her. A tinge of guilt tugged at her heart when she thought of how she had treated him the night before. "He must hate me," she said to herself. 

"Thank you," she said when she finished her sandwich. "It's been so hectic this morning," she laughed nervously. He nodded, still watching her. "Jacob," she began softly, tears glistening in her sapphire eyes. 

"It's okay, Relena," he interrupted. "Now's not the time," he said as he picked up her plate and walked out. 

As the morning gave way to afternoon, rum and coke replaced the mimosas. Milliardo and the Ambassador were telling stories and laughing boisterously. The caterers showed up, taking over the kitchen, and causing another round of headaches. Jacob and Quatre sat quietly on the couch, calmly observing the whole scene. 

"Gosh, so this is what it's like to get married…" Quatre said quietly. 

"No, I have a feeling this is just a preview of the state of utter confusion tomorrow will turn out to be," Jacob replied wryly. 

"Maybe Milliardo and the Ambassador have the right idea," Quatre said after another outbreak of raucous laughter erupted from the dining room. 

The two sat there for another half-hour or so, when suddenly an angry female voice cut into their thoughts. Jacob hurried toward the dining room, where Noin was yelling at Milliardo, standing over an upset Relena crying on the floor. Jacob frowned at the scene. He could guess what had happened. He quickly intercepted Noin, and picked Relena up from the floor. Having bodily removed the two ladies from the dining room, he promised to take care of Milliardo. Relena's sobs quieted as the three neared her room. He carefully put her down on her feet, and opened the door. "You two finish getting ready," he said quietly. He reached over and brushed away a lone tear still trickling down Relena's cheek. "You're much prettier when you smile," he said solemnly. Then he kissed her forehead and made his way back downstairs. 

Noin watched the exchange and smiled to herself. Closing the door, she laughingly exclaimed, "All right, Miss Relena, out with it! What is going on between you two?" Instead of the blushing smile she expected from the young girl, Relena started to cry. 

Jacob went into the dining room, the two men were still laughing and drinking. An evil smile formed on his face as he thought of the best way to handle the situation. Not wanting to upset Relena, the smirk vanished, and he sighed. He picked up the bottle of alcohol and placed it back in the cupboard. Then he locked it, and put the key in his pocket. He threw out the drinks that they held in their hands, and had Quatre help him half-carry the intoxicated men to the backseat of the limo. Quatre climbed in the driver's seat, and Jacob sat in the back. 

Noin made a face, "Ouch," she said. "You called him…." 

"Yes," Relena wailed and buried her face in her hands. 

"And then what?" 

"He turned away from me. I told him I was sorry; I felt so awful. I just started crying." 

"Oh, honey, it's all right," Noin said, giving the poor girl a hug. 

"It gets worse," Relena said sobbing. 

"Worse?" 

"Yes. A few days ago, we were talking. And he asked me about 'him'. So, I told him the condensed version, and he got all upset. I didn't know why at the time…." She gulped for air in between sobs. "Anyway, I got angry and blurted out how much I love Heero. And he asked me why I am marrying him, if I love someone else. And I said…" Relena breathed, trying to finish the sentence. "I don't know what I said. But the gist was that I was marrying Jacob so that Heero wouldn't have to fight anymore." 

"Is that why you're marrying him?" 

"It's one of the reasons, yes." 

"Oh," Noin said a sad look on her face. 

"But then, I started to feel something for Jacob. And I think he cares for me, too. So, then to add insult to injury, he kisses me, and I call him by the other man's name!" With that, she buried her face into the covers on her bed, weeping. 

Quatre drove the car to the hotel, then made a call from the cell phone. A few moments later, two guys in suits came out to the car, and dragged the unconscious men out of the backseat. Quatre accompanied them to the penthouse suite where Sally was running what looked like a mini-military base. She gave him a look when the five of them arrived. 

"There's only a couple of hours until the rehearsal dinner. There's a press conference immediately afterwards. Can you fix them up?" Quatre asked politely.

"Sure thing, Quatre. I've got a couple of IV's here that should sober them right up," she said with a smile. 

"Thanks, Sally. Jacob and I will be back with their change of clothes for the evening in about an hour." 

As Quatre drove back to the mansion, he asked Jacob, "So, did you tell her?" 

"No," he replied in a cold voice. 

"Why not?" 

"I kissed her instead." 

"And…" 

"Then she called me Heero," he said bitterly. 

Quatre almost lost control of the car. "She what!" he exclaimed. 

"I'm not going to repeat it." 

"So she…" 

"Yes," he said quickly. "She's in love with Heero. She told me that a couple of days ago." 

"But…" then realization dawned on his face. "You have to tell her," Quatre said, looking over at Jacob. 

"Keep your eyes on the road, Quatre," he said as they drifted across lanes. 

Jacob and Quatre changed quickly, picked up the Ambassador's suit, then went to Noin's room to get Milliardo's clothes. After she listened to their explanation of what they had done with the two gentlemen, she gave them her husband's suit. Before the two could leave, however, Noin was overcome with a strange urge to hug Jacob. He stiffened, then returned the friendly gesture. When she pulled away, there were tears in her eyes as she welcomed him to the family. He nodded, and then left with Quatre. 

As they walked to the car, Jacob asked Quatre, "What was that all about?" 

"She was giving you her blessing to marry Relena," Quatre replied smiling. 

"Was that necessary?" 

"No, but it's nice. It means she approves of you." 

"Hn…" 

When they arrived back at the hotel, Milliardo and Ambassador Quincy were looking much more like their old selves. They accompanied the two older men to Quatre's hotel room to shower and change. When everyone was ready, the four left to meet the rest of the party at the church. 

The rehearsal, the dinner, and the press conference detailing the wedding events for the next day went off without a hitch. Relena looked radiant. Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of her. As the last of the guests departed, Milliardo took Jacob aside and thanked him, also welcoming him to the family. Jacob nodded and shook the hand that his future brother-in-law held out to him. 

It was late, and Relena looked tired. Jacob noticed this, and offered to escort her to her room. She smiled up at him, amazed by his strength. He had gone through this whole exhausting day and still looked fresh and alert, even though everyone else was spent. When they arrived at her room, he insisted on going in first while she waited outside with the guards. He was taking no chances, he decided. Jacob checked the locks on the windows, and the bathroom that adjoined her room before deciding it was safe. 

She looked puzzled when he came out. "I feel better knowing you're safe," he said quietly. 

She nodded, and then hugged him, burying her face into his neck. His eyes shut as he held her close. She whispered something in his ear, and he pulled away, stunned. 

"Shh…" she put a finger to his lips, before tugging him inside with her. 

"Relena," he said, but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a kiss. 

"Mmmm…?" She asked as the kiss ended. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said trying to disentangle himself from her. 

"Why not?" she asked with a mischievous grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down for another kiss. 

He remembered feeling that drowning sensation again, his hands and lips moving over her body as if with a mind of their own. Then the next thing that registered was her leading him to the bed. "No," his mind said. His body grudgingly obeyed. He stopped. She looked up at him through heavy lids. "Jacob?" she asked softly. 

"Relena, this isn't right. Not tonight, okay?" 

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. "But….but why?" 

"Tomorrow," he whispered. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay? Just trust me." 

Tears were glistening in her eyes, "You don't want me?" 

"Of course I want you. More than anything, Relena. It's just… there are some things we need to talk about, and I won't feel right about this until we do. I know it's hard, but try to understand – I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to do something you might regret. Please…" his eyes betrayed the emotions that were waging war on his heart. 

"Okay," she nodded. "I don't understand, but I'll trust you." 

He kissed her lightly on the lips, and said, "Good night, Relena." Then he walked out, closing the door behind him. 

A few hours later, cold feet set in, and he felt the urge to talk to her right then. He couldn't dismiss the feeling of panic that had his heart racing. Jacob jumped out of bed, and pulled some clothes on. He covered the short distance to her room, trying not to look like a wild man, but when he went to knock on the door, the guards stopped him. "No one is to disturb her tonight." 

"I have to talk to her. It's important," Jacob replied, shooting the man a cold glare. 

"We have our orders." 

Jacob sighed, and turned to go back to his room. Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept through him, and he knew something was wrong. 

He turned back, his eyes blazing, "Open the door." 

"I'm sorry sir…" 

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Jacob's fist smashing into his face. The other guard pulled a gun, but that was wrested away from him with little effort. Jacob broke down the door and let out a strangled cry. Her bed was empty, her room was empty, and there was a perfect hole cut out of the open window. He ran to the window, but the temperature of the room gave evidence that it had been open for some time.


	9. Relena begs the soldier to take her life

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 9 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 9 

Relena awoke on a small dingy cot in a dark room with a musty smell. It was no place she recognized. There was a dizzying pain in her head that made thought difficult. "Why does my head hurt?" she asked herself. "How did I get here?" She tried to move, but felt something heavy weighing down her arms. She opened her eyes and saw the shackles – thick steel bracelets joined by a chain. "I'm a prisoner," she thought fearfully before passing out again. 

She awoke later; she had no idea how long she had been there. She was only dimly aware of voices coming from somewhere outside the room. Suddenly, the door opened, and light streamed in, blinding her momentarily. A soldier in a red uniform stood in the doorway, his face obscured by the light streaming in from behind. "Get up," he barked at her. 

Relena tried to stand, but her legs gave out, and she fell back onto the cot. The soldier moved towards her, and grabbed her roughly by the arm, yanking her to a standing position. He half dragged her out of the room, then pushed her along in front of him. She walked in silence with her eyes cast down to the floor. 

After turning and twisting their way through a maze of corridors, the soldier finally opened a door and led her into a white room, bare except for a small wooden table, two chairs, and a curtain drawn across a window that looked into another room. 

A large man with broad shoulders and piercing black eyes watched her enter. The soldier who had escorted her there abruptly left. The other man ordered her in a loud voice to sit down. She complied wordlessly. 

He crossed the room and addressed her, "Miss Peacecraft," he snarled. "What an honor it is to have you here." He was met with silence. She kept looking at the table in front of her. "You have been brought here for two reasons. The first was to stop that wedding of yours and hopefully break the fragile peace that exists between the colonies and earth. As we speak, colony leaders are blaming one another, and arming for battle. The second reason is that there are only a few people in the universe that know where those Gundams are being kept. And those blasted pilots won't talk. We've already tried the one we found, but he's not being too cooperative. It's my belief that you might be a little easier to convince." 

She looked straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. "Never," she replied through clenched teeth. 

The man laughed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Well, I'd like to re-introduce you to an old friend of yours. I'll give you the chance to say good-bye to him," he said with a hard glint in his eyes. 

He crossed the room and pulled the curtain. Relena gasped. There, strapped to a table, blood pouring out of cuts all over his body, and his fingertips, was Heero. The man gave a nod to a soldier standing next to the pilot, who promptly drew his gun. "NO!" Relena screamed, and ran towards the glass. The shot was deafening as his head slumped forward, a perfect hole in his right temple. Relena banged on the glass, "NO! Heero, NO!" She lost focus and pure instinct took over. She kicked her captor hard in the groin, then brought her hands down with the steel shackles, knocking him over the head. She tore the door open and ran down the hallway, only to come nose to nose with the barrel of a gun. 

She kneeled down in front of the soldier that had just killed the man she loved with all her heart, and begged him to take her life. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

It was 4 am, and an emergency meeting had been called. Noin, Duo, Trowa, Wu-fei, and Sally were already present, waiting on a distraught Milliardo before they called the meeting to order. What they didn't expect was the groom-to-be to be in attendance. 

As he entered the room, he caught sight of Duo, and anger flashed in his cold green eyes. In a heartbeat, he hurdled the long conference table and had Duo in a vice grip against the wall. 

"You promised me you would protect her with your life!" he raged, beating Duo's head against the wall. Duo's eyes grew round, and his face turned red as he gasped for air but failed. "You promised!" he hissed in anger. 

The rest of the room looked on in shocked silence, except for Trowa. The empathic Gundam pilot put a hand on the blond man's shoulder, "Heero, you can't blame Duo for this," he began. Heero relaxed his grip, his shoulders sagging slightly. "You can't blame yourself, either. It's not your fault. We did everything we could to protect her." 

Duo rubbed his neck and sucked in air. "Heero?" he questioned. "Is that you, buddy?" 

Heero's face regained its blank expression, but his eyes still blazed with fury. "Yes," was all he said before taking his place in the dark corner of the room, fists clenched, his face unreadable in the shadows. 

"But…but how?" 

"Easy enough," replied Trowa. "Heero and Jacob were similar in height and build. With a hair cut, some peroxide, green contact lenses, and a goatee, he makes a believable double, wouldn't you say, Quatre?" 

Quatre had just arrived on the tail end of the conversation. He didn't like the tension in the room. "Yes, Trowa?" 

"You knew Quatre?" Noin asked incredulously. 

"Knew what?" he asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"That Heero was posing as Jacob Quincy," Trowa replied. 

Quatre felt his face flush red, as he answered, "Not right away. He didn't clue me in to his plan until I confronted him. The real Jacob is a louse that I can't stand. He didn't care about Relena at all, and I tried to steer the colony leaders away from choosing him for this sort of alliance. But he's charismatic and charming to people that don't know him. The other leaders liked him. And they didn't like me." Quatre blushed. "I knew she wouldn't be completely happy with me, either, but at least she and I are friends. At least I wouldn't have hurt her, the way I knew he would." Quatre gulped for air as he looked around the room. 

"This guy that arrived was too silent. He was too caring towards her, and even acted jealous when I danced with her. I knew it wasn't Jacob, but I hadn't guessed it was Heero. Not until, like I said, I confronted him. That first night at the party, he was standing out on the balcony. After everyone had left, I pulled a gun and asked who had sent him. I was afraid he might be there to assassinate her." 

"He had me on the ground in a matter of seconds. I knew then who it was; there was no need for words. I promised to help him, knowing that he's always been the one in her heart." 

"How long have you known, Trowa?" Noin asked. 

"I knew when he came into this room and had Duo in a choke hold in under five seconds. Other than that, his words gave him away. 'You promised me you would protect her with your life.' The only one who would have extracted that promise from Duo is Heero." 

They were interrupted by the entrance of Milliardo, looking grimly determined. "Why is Jacob here?" he mused. "And why is he standing in a corner glaring at the world like he was Heero Yuy?" 

"They found nothing," he said aloud. Noin moved to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Heero, now that you're here, why don't you tell us who this is, and what we're up against," Sally asked. 

"Sally, it's four in the morning," Milliardo began irritably. "And we're all a little stressed, but how could you possibly mistake Jacob for that cold-hearted, arrogant, suicidal son-of-a-bitch, Heero Yuy?" 

Everyone froze, fearful of what might happen next. 

"Because, Zeches, I am that cold-hearted, arrogant, suicidal son-of-a-bitch," Heero growled, stepping forward into the light. Hard emerald flashed as his eyes met ice blue. 

"YUY!" Milliardo shouted angrily. "What in the hell do you think you are doing? What did you do with Jacob? And so help me, God, if you've laid one hand on my sister, I'm going to…" 

"What?" Heero asked with a smirk on his lips, and death in his eyes. "You're going to what?" 

*********** 

Relena whimpered softly as Hugh, the soldier who spared her life, tended her wounds. The general had flogged her so long she finally passed out. "But I didn't talk," she told herself with a feeling of satisfaction. "And I never will." Sleep took hold of her, numbing the pain in her body, but not in her soul. 

* * * * * * * * * ** 

"The L6 colony prospered during the time of war. They built most of the mobile suits used by Oz. Once peace came, mobile suit production reached an all time low, and has left the economy and government of L6 in complete chaos. A new leader by the name of Tavey, calling himself by the title of general, has seized power and assembled soldiers from the last war. He has put the mobile suit factories back in business, using the money from his vast drug smuggling operation. He believes a war will bring his colony back to its former prosperity. Why he wanted Relena alive, I don't know. I have my suspicions, of course." 

"The Gundams," Trowa said. 

"But nothing has been confirmed," Heero finished, eyeing Trowa. 

"On this disk is the layout of their main base, as well as the design drawings for the new mobile suits they have been manufacturing." 

"What is our plan of attack?" Sally asked. 

"As long as Relena could be on that base, we can't risk an all out effort. We have to battle on all fronts. Milliardo and Quatre will be needed to keep the channels of discourse open between the colonies and earth. Tavey's group will have planted misinformation about the abduction in order to start finger pointing, hoping it will result in war. You two will need to keep this from happening. Sally and Wu-fei, we need the Preventers to escalate troops, but quietly. Trowa and Duo, depending on whether I can confirm my suspicions, I will either need you to back me up, or run interference. Either way, I need you to hang out here for a few hours." 

"What are you going to do, Yuy?" Milliardo's deep voice, filled with loathing, inquired. 

"I'm going after Relena." 


	10. You sold her for the price of an allianc...

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 10 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 10 

Relena was terrified. They had strapped her down to a hospital bed, and injected her with something. She felt so helpless. What had they given her? Her imagination ran wild with visions of poisons and diseases. She wanted to cry, but hadn't been able to since she saw them kill… she couldn't finish the thought. She wouldn't believe he was dead. That couldn't have been him, he wouldn't die like that. 

"Well?" General Tavey asked the soldier standing at attention in front of him. 

"Nothing. All we're getting is that she loved that Gundam pilot we executed in front of her. She's in shock, the sodium pentathol isn't working." 

"Damn! We're running out of time. We need to know where those Gundams are!" 

"She's crying right now, sir. She's incapable of answering any more questions in her state of mind." 

"Fine, take her back to her cell. We'll try again in a few hours." 

"Yes sir!" 

* * ********* 

The meeting broke, and everyone got up to leave. Heero started out the door, but Milliardo was not finished. "Where is he, Yuy?" 

Heero froze a few feet from the door. With his back still facing his old enemy, he responded quietly. "Dr. J gave him my identity, or one of them, anyway." 

"If you killed him…." Milliardo said in a warning tone. 

Heero squared his shoulders. "I didn't." 

Milliardo eyed the boy suspiciously. "Noin, I want you to find him. I'll go tell the Ambassador what's been going on." 

Quatre spoke up quickly, "Milliardo, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean think about this for a second, logically. There are two possible results to that action. Either the Ambassador believes you, and the alliance crumbles, leading to war. Or, he doesn't believe you, since Heero's very thorough, and you are accused of going back on your word. Then, the alliance crumbles, and we go to war." 

"What do you suggest?" Milliardo was livid. 

"Let Noin find him. Then, we can talk to him, and if he is willing to cooperate, we can make the substitution quietly. No one will have to know." 

"And if he doesn't cooperate?" 

"Well, if he doesn't want to cooperate, then we still have Heero to fall back on." Quatre visibly cringed at Milliardo's black look. 

"Not acceptable." 

"And war is a better alternative, Milliardo?" Noin yelled at him. "Quatre is right, here. And if it comes down to it, I don't have a problem with him marrying her…" 

"But I do!" Milliardo roared. 

"Yes, YOU do. But what about Relena? She wanted nothing more in the world than his love…" 

"That's the problem. She loved him, and he left her. He is a coward, and I will NOT permit this…." 

"A coward? You have the nerve to stand there and call me a coward?" Heero snarled, and turned to face Milliardo. "You, who prostitute your own sister in the name of peace?" 

"WHAT?" 

"You sold her to a sniveling weakling for the price of an alliance." 

"Is that what your mission was, Yuy? Waltz back into her life, twist her emotions around, and take advantage of her before you left again?" 

"I would never," Heero hissed between clenched teeth, "ever dishonor her in such a way." Rage pulsed through his body, tightening every muscle. 

Fear flashed in Milliardo's eye briefly before extinguishing. "I will not permit this," he repeated. 

Duo watched his face as Heero started to leave. Something within the stoic young man suddenly broke. 

"I am the first person to admit she deserves better than...what…I could give her," he said quietly. "So I left, believing that she would be better off…" he was fighting for control, trying to keep his voice steady. "Then you…arranged this marriage for her. And as difficult as it was, I could accept it – knowing that she was sacrificing her happiness for the peace she has always fought for." He took a deep breath, blinking back the tears forming in his eyes. "But then she was in danger. I promised her I would protect her, but showing up here would have only made things…difficult. I was determined not to make this harder on her, so I sent the transmission to Sally and Wu-fei. Then, I went and talked to Jacob." 

"I wanted to see that he could protect her. As it turned out," his voice filled with contempt, "you should all thank me for getting to him first. He would have sold her to the highest bidder." He closed his eyes and shuddered involuntarily at the thought. 

"You knew how she felt about you?" Noin asked softly. 

"I knew she…cared. I had no idea how much." Tears finally spilled over, and he turned to the kind voice that had spoken to him. His eyes pleaded with her, and Noin gasped in surprise. 

"Two million dollars," he choked out. "He sold for two million dollars – the woman that I would gladly lay down my life for!" He fell to his knees, a stray tear coursing down his cheek as he knelt there, broken by the thought of losing her forever. 

Duo went over to him. "It's all right, buddy. We'll get her back." 

Milliardo watched the scene, unmoved. "Life is cheap, Yuy…" He looked down at him with disdain clearly written on his face. "You're still a coward," he said as he walked to the door. 

"OMAE WO KOROSU!" Heero yelled, grabbing the gun from his side, and pointing it at Milliardo. Duo tackled him, and the shot fired into the ceiling. The two struggled on the ground for the weapon. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Relena awoke in the same dismal surroundings. Her head ached, and she wondered how long she had been gone. Hugh brought her some food, and removed the shackles so she could eat. "God, it feels good to get those things off," she thought to herself, and smiled at Hugh. He smiled back, and thought again of how beautiful she was. 

** * * ******* 

Heero stood up, slowly, with his hands on his head, his eyes never leaving Trowa's. Trowa motioned with the gun towards the table. Heero walked over to it, and turned around, placing his hands down on its surface. Duo felt for another gun, then looked up at Milliardo with loathing. He clicked the handcuffs onto Heero's wrists. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Heero nodded, his face set in a hard expression. 

Trowa and Duo led Heero out of the office to be taken to a holding cell. 

*** * * * * * * * * 

Noin confronted Milliardo after everyone had left. "Release him right now, Milliardo. You see him as Heero Yuy, but the rest of the world is going to say you imprisoned Jacob." 

"Hn. I'll just say he was in on the plot to kidnap Relena," the corner of his lips twitched up in a smirk. 

"And you won't have any proof. You're skating on thin ice here, and you know it. How would Relena feel if she knew what you were doing? How would she feel if she heard how you treated him?" 

"Well, she's not here to ask, now is she?" Milliardo said sardonically. 

"That's not his fault…" 

"Isn't it?" 

"No, it's not. He tried to protect her…" 

"When has he ever failed before?" 

"He's never had so much working against him before." 

"What do you mean?" Milliardo asked his wife with a puzzled expression. 

"He failed because he didn't listen to his heart. He is still trying to protect her from himself." 

"I don't understand." 

Noin sighed, and smiled sadly. "I know. Now, I'll tell you what's been going on right under your own nose, if you'll promise not to get mad at Relena." 

"Mad at…" 

"Promise me," Noin said, interrupting him. 

Milliardo sighed, "I promise." 

"Okay, if we start from the beginning, Heero knows Relena cares about him, but doesn't know she's in love with him…" Noin continued her narrative jumping forward to the time when Heero arrived masquerading as Jacob. She told him about what Relena revealed the day before, about what she told 'Jacob' about why she was marrying him. 

Milliardo started to protest, "…." 

"No, you have to wait until I finish." Noin continued relating the details of the kiss and how she had called him 'Heero', and then finished with the scene she had overheard from outside Relena's bedroom earlier that evening. Milliardo's face flushed with indignation when she told him about how his baby sister had tried seduce her fiancé a night early. 

"May I speak now?" he asked quietly. 

"No. He could have spent the night with her, and she would probably be here now – about to marry the man that you hate, but she loves with all her heart. She fell for him, not once, but twice. It's not a schoolgirl crush anymore, and she's not a child you have to protect." 

"I know." He said quietly. Milliardo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Noin touch his shoulder, and opened his eyes to look into hers. 

"I'm sorry, I can see I've upset you…" 

"No, it's not you. I'm just trying to quell the feeling of nausea that comes with the thought of having to go apologize to Heero Yuy." 

He found Heero sitting in a chair in the waiting room, handcuffed and staring out the window. Milliardo dismissed Duo and Trowa before taking a seat across from the prisoner. 

Milliardo opened his mouth to say the words, but they wouldn't come. Heero wouldn't meet his gaze, he just continued to stare out at the blackness of night. Milliardo tried again, and again words failed him. Finally, in desperation, he stood up, ran a hand through his long blond hair, and said, "I want to hear you say it," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Heero's eyes flickered. "Tell me, and when she comes back, I…I… won't stand in your way…" Milliardo said hoarsely. 

Heero blinked slowly then looked up at Milliardo. His contacts gone, the familiar blue eyes blazed with emotion, as he said fervently, "I love her." 

Milliardo had to look away. Silently, he got up, and unlocked the handcuffs. Heero stopped in the doorway and looked back at his old enemy. 

"I always keep my word," Milliardo said, turning to face him once again. 

Heero nodded, "So do I." Then he left. 


	11. Go ahead, I'm not afraid to die

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 11 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 11 

Heero terminated the videophone connection with Dr. J just as Duo let himself into the room. "Feel better?" Duo asked. 

Heero turned to look at him, the only remnant of his alter ego was the blonde hair hanging down in its usual style, the familiar expression of concentration on his face. "No." 

"What did you find out?" 

"Jacob's gone, Dr. J doesn't know where. I have a feeling he and Relena are in the same place." 

"Why?" 

"If Tavey is after the Gundams, and they think Jacob is me…." 

"Oooh!" Duo exclaimed. 

"…then he's probably dead by now," Heero finished. 

* * * * ** * * * * * 

"I've had enough of your stalling!" the General yelled. "You'll tell me where the Gundams are hidden, or you'll die." 

"I don't know where they are," she said defiantly. "Only their pilots know what happened to them." 

General Tavey raised the gun to her head. Relena blinked and lowered her gaze. "Go ahead, I'm not afraid to die." 

"Wait!" said Hugh. 

"What is it, soldier?" 

"Can't we ransom her for the Gundams?" 

"To whom?" 

"Her brother. He also piloted a Gundam, and if he doesn't know where they are, then he probably knows who does." 

"Hn…" the General said, considering what his first officer just proposed. 

"Get Mr. Peacecraft on the line," Tavey commanded before lowering his pistol. 

* *** * ** * *** 

Milliardo took the call, and pressed the button to broadcast the conversation to his "inner circle". A large, rather ugly man in uniform appeared on screen, making his demands. As emphasis, he brought out Relena, arms shackled, and pointed his gun in her face. Inwardly, Milliardo seethed. 

"So, do we have a deal?" Tavey asked menacingly. 

"No!" Relena shouted. "Don't do it, Milliardo. My life is nothing compared to the thousands of lives that will be lost!" 

"Relena…" Heero murmured. He flipped a few switches, and broke in on the audio transmission. 

"Tavey! Only a coward would threaten someone that can't fight back! I'm on my way there. I'll give you what you want. I'll give you the Gundams, but you'd better not harm one hair on her head…or I will kill you!" 

Tavey put his weapon back in his holster. He smiled maliciously. "Who are you, how do I know you have that information?" 

"Don't insult me…. This is Gundam pilot 01, out." Heero replied, and terminated the connection. 

Relena looked up at the blank space where the image of her brother had been a few moments before. "Heero…?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Heero's shuttle docked in the main hangar. He emerged with his arms up, in a gesture of surrender. Soldiers sent to greet the former Gundam pilot conducted him to the control room, where the General waited. 

"Hn. If you're pilot 01, who did I kill?" Tavey asked Heero suspiciously. 

"My rival," Heero smirked. 

"You're…? Ah, for the young lady's affections, no doubt. Then I suppose I've done you a favor." 

"Don't flatter yourself. Where is she?" Heero demanded. 

"She's right here," he said stepping aside as Hugh brought Relena forward. 

Heero's gaze was cold as he eyed her. "You've hurt her," he said icily. 

"No, I would never do such a thing," Tavey responded sarcastically. 

"The deal was…" 

"No, the deal is that unless you want both of you to die, you give me the coordinates of the locations of the Gundams." 

Heero pulled out a disk. "No, Heero!" Relena cried. 

"You can have this when she is safely aboard my shuttle on her way back to earth," Heero instructed. 

"How dare you tell me…" he stopped when he saw the determination in Heero's eyes. He knew the Gundam pilots' reputations and decided it would be best not to push him at this early stage in the game. "Fine, have it your way. You realize once I have that information, I'm going to kill you." 

"Go ahead and try," Heero thought as he glared at his enemy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Sally brought the shuttle to a halt. "These are the coordinates Heero sent me. I guess I'll wait here until I'm told different." 

Just then, Wu-fei appeared on her video screen. "You in position, woman?" 

Sally sighed, "Yes, Wu-fei. How's Nataku?" 

"It's like seeing a long lost friend, huh Wu-fei?" Duo broke in with a grin. 

"Maxwell, try to concentrate on the mission!" Wu-fei barked as Deathscythe flew past him. 

* * * * * * * **** 

Heero sat facing the General as Relena was placed aboard the shuttle. 

"All right," Tavey said. 

"Launch the shuttle," Heero commanded. 

They watched the monitor as the shuttle took off. 

"Now, the disk…" 

"Not until I have word from my people that she is safe." 

"WHAT?" 

"I have another shuttle waiting. When she is on board that shuttle, you can have your disk," Heero said flatly. 

"That's not part of the deal." 

"Yes it is. 'When she is safely aboard my shuttle' was part of the deal. As long as one of your soldiers is on board her craft, she isn't safe. So, we'll wait. It won't be long." 

"Damn you! I'll kill you now and take the disk," he said, pointing his gun at Heero. 

"Go ahead. And it will take you too long to bypass my security encryption for the data to be of any use to you," Heero said undaunted. 

Tavey growled his displeasure as he holstered his weapon and sat back down. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Relena's shuttle approached the rendezvous point with Sally's vessel. The Preventer appeared on the monitor of the videocom. "Relena, get into the space suit, you're changing ships." 

The officer onboard hailed General Tavey. "Sir, there's another shuttle instructing Miss Peacecraft to change ships. What are your orders?" 

Tavey glared at Heero. "Let her go, and return here. Over." 

"Roger that," the officer replied. 

A few moments later, Sally broke in on Heero's wrist com-link, "Heero, I've got her, and we're en route. The other shuttle has left, we shouldn't be in any more danger." 

"How is she, Sally?" Heero asked in his usual monotone. 

"She's in good spirits, but…" 

"But what?" 

"She's been beaten rather badly. She has a cracked rib, and lacerations across her back. Some of them have become infected, so she's in a lot of pain – but it's nothing that won't heal." 

"I know you will take care of her," Heero said and abruptly terminated the link. 

"All right, Tavey," Heero said. "I am satisfied that she is safe." He moved over to a terminal facing away from the General, and plugged in the disk. Heero hit a few keys quickly. 

"Not so fast. I don't trust you, Gundam pilot." Tavey said, pointing his gun at Heero again. 

Heero stood up, placing his hands behind his head. "Fine, but it would be faster if I did it." 

Tavey motioned for Heero to step back. He did so, and calmly gave the necessary passwords to the soldier that took over the terminal. After several minutes, two sets of coordinates finally came on screen. They punched the first set into the main system. The computer brought up empty space. "If this is some kind of trick…" Tavey began. Suddenly, Deathscythe came into view – Heero had given them the coordinates of the Gundams coming to attack the L6 base. "What?" Tavey exclaimed angrily. He turned back towards Heero and found himself looking down the barrel of a glock 22. 

* * ** ** * ** * * 

Deathscythe and the Altron Gundam were coming up on the L6 colony. Suddenly, mobile suit units resembling the old Taurus designs surged towards them. The battle began. 

Duo encountered a number of suits, outmaneuvering them before viciously slicing through them with his massive scythe. Nataku's dragons extended, exploding suits on either side. Waves of enemy mobile suits advanced on the two Gundams, but they were holding their own. "Damn it! How many more of them are there?" Duo yelled through his comlink to Wu-fei. 

"Maxwell, can't you fight without engaging your mouth?" Wu-fei yelled back as he destroyed two more suits. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The control room was dark. An explosion had knocked out the power, and everyone off their feet. Heero made a grab for his gun, and turned to see the General pinned beneath some rubble. Satisfied that the enemy wouldn't escape, Heero left for the hangar, but he had a bit of unfinished business to take care of. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Duo and Wu-fei were tiring quickly, and mobile suits were still coming at them. "I don't know how much longer we can hold out, Wu-fei. Where is Heero?" 

"Just keep fighting! He's never let us down before." 

Just then, a small shuttle burst through the enemy's defense line, drawing fire. 

"There he is, I'll go back him up!" Duo exclaimed. 

Deathscythe slashed through the shuttle's main pursuers, but not before the little craft sustained damage. Heero continued on, but Duo was overwhelmed and a couple of attackers eventually got past. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The shuttle containing Sally and Relena held their position near the point of re-entry, waiting for Heero. Finally, his damaged shuttle appeared onscreen. "GO!" He yelled at Sally. "They're following close behind! Get Relena out of here." 

"But Heero, you're ship has sustained too much damage, you won't make it through re-entry!" Sally protested. 

"Never mind about me, just get Relena to safety." His craft seemed to take another hit onscreen, and they lost their connection. 

"NO!" Relena cried out. "Sally, we can't go without him!" 

"You have to go without me," Heero was back on the video screen. 

"Were you hit?" Sally asked. 

"No, just lost another engine. I'm a sitting duck out here, they're not far behind." 

"You're in range now, you can board our shuttle." 

"I can't do that," he said, and Sally noticed he was grimacing slightly. 

"Why not?" 

"My leg is pinned, I can't move it. Go on, they won't be able to make it through." 

Sally didn't like it. "I'll come get you," she said. 

"There's no time. Besides, you have to pilot the shuttle." 

"Then I'll come and get you," Relena said determinedly. 

"That is a negative. You are not leaving that ship," Heero growled through clenched teeth. 

It was too late; she had already opened the hatch, and shot the cable across to connect the two vessels. 

"Relena!" 

Relena boarded Heero's ship, and gasped at the damage. It was a miracle the thing was still moving. She made her way to the cockpit. It had caved in on the right side, just enough to pin Heero's right leg. He glared at her from inside his space suit. She moved to him, and gently worked his leg out from under its restraints. She noticed the odd way it was bent, and figured it was broken. She helped him up, and they made their way to the exit. 

"We're too late!" Heero cursed. Two enemy mobile suits had arrived and were taking aim.


	12. Who do you think you are? I'm afraid I'...

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 12 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 12 

"Locked on target." Trowa said and fired two shots off rapidly. The enemy mobile suits threatening the ally shuttles exploded. Heero and Relena wasted no time in boarding Sally's ship. 

"Thanks, Trowa," Sally said to the pilot on the video screen. 

"No problem. I'm on my way to support Duo and Wu-fei. Out." 

"That was close," she said turning towards the recent arrivals. 

"Too close," Heero agreed, shooting a fierce look at Relena. 

****** * * * * 

Duo and Wu-fei were relieved to see Heavyarms enter the fray. The three battled wave after wave of enemy assaults, dropping back ever so slightly with each attack. Suddenly, the comlink beeped, and the Gundams retreated to the pre-determined coordinates. The L6 base promptly erupted in a ball of flames, taking out the majority of the remaining mobile suits. The group finished off the ones that escaped the blast before turning back towards earth. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Sally, Heero, and Relena arrived first. Heero had to be rushed to the hospital. He had sustained burns, a broken right leg, and a deep gash on his left shoulder. She rode with him to the hospital, but he wouldn't speak to her. He was still angry about her disobeying his order not to leave the shuttle. She didn't care; "He'll get over it," she thought to herself. "What's important is that he is alive. I won't lose him again." 

At the hospital, he was rushed into surgery, his shinbone had broken the skin, and he was losing blood quickly from the shoulder wound. Relena stayed in the waiting room. Eventually, Noin, Milliardo, Quatre, and Sally joined her. Relief washed over her brother's face when he saw Relena. She ran to him, and buried her face in his chest as she gave him a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back; he was thankful she was all right. "How is he?" 

"They're operating right now, but Sally said he should be fine," Relena replied, concern evident in her voice. "Where's Jacob? I thought he would be with you…" she trailed off as she saw a strange look on her brother's face. She turned towards Noin and Quatre, who both looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. 

"What's going on?" she asked, confused by their behavior. 

No one said anything. 

"Well, is someone going to tell me what is going on or not?" her voice was rising. 

"Sally, how long is Heero supposed to be in surgery?" Milliardo asked. 

"I don't know. It will probably be a quite a while before he's out of there and conscious," she replied. 

Milliardo sighed, and looked back at Relena, her posture and flushed complexion revealing her displeasure. Then he shot a questioning look at Noin. She shook her head. "Well? I'm waiting," Relena said. 

Quatre finally took her arm and led her outside. They were still visible to the group through the window. The three watched as she turned red with anger then paled. It was punctuated with a hard slap across the face. Milliardo winced. "That hurt," he said aloud. 

Relena came back into the waiting room, her face an unhealthy shade of white. She was shaking as she fought to control the turmoil of emotions she was feeling – anger, hurt, betrayal, embarrassment – as she looked at the others, "Tell me this is someone's idea of a sick joke." 

No one replied. 

"I see," she said as she looked down at the ground in defeat. But she had always been stronger than that. With a strangled cry, she turned and ran out of the hospital. 

Duo, Wu-fei, and Trowa were almost to the main entrance of the hospital when they saw Relena sprint out towards the parking lot. There was a squeal of tires, and they turned to see Milliardo's convertible peel out of its parking space. 

"She knows," Trowa said quietly. 

Duo ran after the car, yelling at Relena to stop. She paused at the edge of the parking lot before turning into traffic. Duo managed to grab hold of the side of the car before she sped off again. He held on for dear life as she turned the corner, before he was able to pull himself into the passenger's seat. 

Milliardo and the others just watched from the entryway. "Duo, just make sure she comes back in one piece," he said to himself. 

Quatre turned to Noin, "This isn't good." 

Noin sighed, "No, it's not." 

* * ********* 

The car's tires squealed as they hugged the turns. Death metal blared from the radio, and Duo was trying to pull his seatbelt tighter. "Please, I want to live," he prayed as the speed increased and they narrowly missed another car while changing lanes. The sun was setting; it was getting late, and he was quickly losing patience. 

"Relena!" he yelled. "Where are we going?" 

There was no response. He was relieved to see they were changing course slightly and heading toward the next exit - mostly because the car was slowing down. 

She pulled over at a gas station, and reached across him to open the passenger's side door. "Get out." She said sternly, not looking at him. 

"I can't do that," Duo replied, crossing his arms. 

She glared at him, "Get the hell out, Duo!" 

He was shocked by the wild look in her eyes. Recovering quickly, he closed the door and said determinedly, "I am not leaving, Relena." 

She punched him. "Damn you!" she yelled, and took off again. 

* * * * * ****** 

The nurse entered the waiting room. "He's awake. Still a bit groggy, but coherent. He's asking to see Relena." 

Without hesitation, Trowa and Noin took off towards his room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Where are we going?" Duo yelled at her again, turning off the radio. 

When she didn't respond, he said another silent prayer before declaring, "That's it!" Duo grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right. 

The car spun around before he was able to straighten it out just in time to make the exit. He stepped on her foot to engage the brake, and brought the car to a screeching halt on the service road. Then he pulled her across him into the passenger's seat, and took over the driving. She reached for the door, but he quickly locked it and took off. 

He made the U-turn and got back up onto the highway. Then he used his wrist com-link to call Sally. 

"Hey, hey! I've got her; we're heading back now. Should be there in about a half hour or so." 

"Thanks Duo. He's awake and asking for her," Sally replied. 

"Tell him we're on our way!" he said cheerfully. 

* * * **** * * * * 

Trowa and Noin appeared in Heero's room, and he knew something was wrong. 

"Where's Relena?" he asked looking at Trowa. 

"She's not here right now. She didn't handle the news too well," Trowa admitted. 

"She's been through a lot lately, she probably just needs some time to sort this all out." Noin said soothingly. 

Heero closed his eyes. Trowa understood, and gently guided Noin to the door. He would never let them see how much his heart ached. 

Sally arrived at Heero's room, and was surprised that Noin and Trowa weren't there. He looked like he was sleeping. "Heero?" she questioned softly. 

His eyes snapped open. For a moment, she thought she saw pain flashing in their depths. She gasped. He glared at her, then looked away. "Duo just called, he and Relena will be here shortly," she said smiling slightly. 

He didn't acknowledge her. After a few seconds he heard the door close. 

* * * ******** 

Duo hit the button to put the top up on the convertible, so they could talk. 

"Relena, you have exactly 30 minutes to get this out of your system, and then you have to go see Heero." 

"I don't want to see him right now." 

"Why? I don't understand." 

"You wouldn't." she said miserably. 

"Relena, please. I want to understand. Tell me, maybe talking will make you feel better." Duo pleaded with her. 

Her face softened somewhat as the internal battle within her waged. She finally gave in. "I've always loved him," she began. 

"I know," he said quietly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"I never gave up hope that he would come back to me. It broke my heart to have to agree to marry someone else. He was all I ever wanted." She said quietly, staring ahead blankly. 

"But this…" she gasped, "…this is too cruel." She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. 

Duo looked at her, and felt guilty. He pulled off the highway, and turned off the car. He tried to comfort her. "He cares about you very much, Relena. You didn't see him when we found out you were gone. He looked so…lost. Please, you need to talk to him." 

She nodded, but continued crying. 

* * * * * ****** 

When they arrived back, it was dark out, and the rest of the group had gone home. They were informed Heero was sleeping, but the nurse gave Relena permission to go to his room. 

She opened the door softly, and crept in so as not to wake him. From the corner of the room, the moon illuminated his sleeping face. She just leaned back against the wall, with her arms crossed and waited. 

She didn't have to wait long. "You came," he said flatly. 

"Yes," she replied softly. 

His eyes opened and he glared at her severely, "You blatantly disobeyed me up there, Relena. You could have been killed." 

"And just who do you think you are? My commanding officer? Oh, better yet, who are you today? Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot? Or are you Jacob Quincy, my fiancé? I'm afraid I've lost track." 

"Why does a name matter?" 

"A name? You didn't just change your name - you took on his identity. Blonde hair, green eyes…" she lowered her voice, "And more importantly, you deceived me." 

"I had to," Heero replied, crossing his arms. 

"Why? So you could make a fool out of me? So you could satisfy your ego one more time?" She yelled. Then she added softly, "So you could break my heart one more time?" 

"I never meant to hurt you," he said, his voice softening. 

She turned her back to him. 

"Relena…." He said, and silently cursed his broken leg for keeping him from going to her. 

"Don't worry," she said, her voice taking on a harsh tone. "I'm sure the council will amend the contract so you won't have to continue this charade." She started towards the door. 

"Relena…don't go…." 

She turned towards him, the moonlight reflecting off silent tears. "I learned this move from the best," she said bitterly as she walked out the door. 

She ran right into a wide-eyed Duo. Relena glared at him, and pushed him aside angrily before continuing down the hall. 

Duo knew his friend well enough to give him time to gain control before trying to talk to him. About an hour later, Heero heard the door open, and looked up at Duo. 

"She hates me," he said flatly. 

Duo sighed, "Women. Who will ever figure them out?" 

"Where did you two go, anyway?" Heero asked. 

"We didn't go anywhere. I almost broke my neck diving into the car, and then she tried to kill me with her Mario Andretti impression! Oh, and she hit me, too – when I wouldn't get out of the car in the middle of nowhere." Duo whined. "She was pissed." 

"You didn't manage to calm her down much. She was still angry." 

"I heard," Duo said. When he noticed the death glare he was getting from Heero, he quickly amended the statement, "the last part. She had the door open when she said the part about leaving…." 

Heero winced, and looked away. Duo hung his head, "I'm sorry, man." 

"Forget it," Heero said unemotionally. 

"Hey, how long are you stuck in this place, anyway?" 

"Two more days." 

"Yuck!" 

"I actually could use the time to decide what I'm going to do." 

"Milliardo won't let her do anything rash. She'll come talk to you again when she's calmed down." 

"I know." 

"Well, get some rest, buddy." 

Heero nodded. 

"Hey, can I sleep on the floor in here?" 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want to walk back to the palace. I'm beat." 

"Why would you walk back?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure Miss Peaceful Princess wasn't in the mood to wait for me." 

"Hn." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The morning sunlight streamed into Heero's room through the window. It was early, but Noin and Milliardo were already there. Duo was snoring peacefully in the corner. 

"She won't talk to any of us," Noin sighed. 

"She wouldn't take breakfast this morning, and has locked herself in her room," Milliardo said wearily. 

"She wouldn't listen to me last night, either. She yelled at me, then left before I could say anything," Heero said. 

"And what an exit she made!" Duo said, yawning. 

"What do you mean?" Noin asked. 

Heero glared at him. 

"Nothing," Duo said fearfully. 

Milliardo turned and glowered at him. 

Duo turned red, "She said that she learned this move from the best – referring to Heero's leaving her." 

"Ouch," Noin said quietly. 

"I don't understand why she's so upset. I asked her yesterday, and all she could tell me was that she had always loved him. Then she said something about this was too cruel," Duo said. "It just doesn't make sense." 

"Too cruel…" Noin said thoughtfully. "Did she say anything like that to you last night, Heero?" 

She noticed his frown deepened. "I'm sorry, I know it's personal, but I just thought maybe she said something that would give us a clue as to why she's so upset." 

Trowa walked into the room. "Did you talk to her, Heero?" 

"I tried, she didn't really let me talk." 

"Hn…Well, someone needs to go tell her what your 'mission' was," Trowa said. "Since it was your mission, Heero, you are the only one that knows how far you were planning on taking it." 

"How far were you going to take it?" Duo asked. 

"I was under the impression he wanted to marry her," Milliardo said with surprise. 

"As we all were. But maybe we made an assumption that she didn't," Trowa said looking at Heero. 

"Well, Yuy?" Milliardo asked, his voice rising. 

"Yes, I was going to marry her! My plan still hasn't changed," Heero said defensively as realization dawned on him, "Could she really think I would be that heartless?" He wondered aloud, and then buried his face in his hands. 

"She probably doesn't know what to think," Noin said, feeling sorry for the young man. 

He raised his head."I'm breaking out of here," Heero said suddenly, a fierce look in his eyes


	13. When it concerns your heart, Heero, it a...

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 13 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 13 

Relena waited until all the others left for the hospital, then opened her window and climbed down the wall. She was an expert at it by now, often taking that route to escape her guards long enough to take a walk along the beach. She headed there now. 

* * ******** 

Milliardo was arguing with a nurse, while Heero ripped bandages off his head and shoulder. The nurse finally gave up, and left, only to return a few moments later with a pair of crutches. Heero glared at them. 

****** * * ** 

Ignoring the chill in the air, Relena took her shoes off, and carried them as she walked along the water's edge. The last breath of waves washed over her feet. She thought again of the first time they had met. The cold sunlight kissed the tears on her face as she waded deeper and deeper into the icy water that reminded her of his eyes. 

The water swirled and bubbled. Waves crashed into her, knocking her off her feet. She drew in a sharp breath, and suddenly the world came back into focus. She fought against the current sweeping her away. Finally, her feet once again touched soft sand. 

Relena walked back to the house. Her clothes were soaked through to her skin, and she shivered in the winter air. As she arrived, Milliardo, Noin, Duo, and Heero pulled up in the limo. She quickly ran around to the back, dashing up the stairs and into her room just before Heero crutched into view. He frowned as he heard her door close, but it took him awhile to make it up the stairs. 

He reached her room, and walked in to see her coming out of her bathroom in a robe, toweling off her hair. His eyes narrowed as he spied the wet clothing hanging up, and traces of sand on the shoes near her bed. He smelled the ocean as she came closer, and wondered why she looked so pale. "Heero," she said hoarsely, surprised at his barging in that way. She shivered. 

"Relena, what were you thinking?" he asked angrily grabbing her arm. Her skin was like ice. He gasped in surprise and released her. 

She was trembling all over from the cold. He picked her up; the free crutch hit the floor with a small thud. He laid her on the bed, and covered her up with blankets before calling Pagan to bring up some hot tea. 

That done, Heero picked up his crutch, and took up his familiar position leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, just watching. 

Pagan came in a few moments later with the tea. He placed it beside her bed, and left. 

Relena sighed softly and sat up in the bed to drink her tea. She didn't need to look at Heero to know he was glaring at her. "Does he expect an answer?" she wondered. 

"Heero…." She said softly, her eyes closed. 

"That's not my name," he said flatly. 

Relena's eyes snapped open. "I don't know my name – not my real one, anyway." His face was impassive; his voice the usual monotone. "The name I went by before Operation Meteor was Odin Lowe, Jr. But even that isn't my real name." 

"Heero," she said again. "Why…?" her voice trailed off, unsure of what she was asking. 

He turned away from her. "In answer to your question, 'Who do I think I am', I am nobody. I am a soldier without a battle to fight. Lost, since the day I was born. I was a fool to think I could make you happy," he said, reaching for the door. He heard her gasp in surprise, but he was already gone. 

Duo was waiting across the hall. His head was bowed, and his hat cast a shadow over much of his face. "Zeches was right. You are a coward." He said before walking off. 

* * ******** 

Relena woke the next morning with a terrible cold. She was running a fever and felt miserable. Milliardo refused to let her leave her room. Mid-afternoon, Ambassador Quincy arrived. Milliardo, Noin, and Heero held a top-secret meeting with the Ambassador in Milliardo's office. The elderly man took the news surprisingly well. 

Instead of blaming Heero for his grandson's death, he seemed intrigued by the young man. The four decided the best course of action would be to leak the information that Jacob had died during the rescue attempt. 

His job done, Heero went back to his room to pack up his stuff. He wanted to get far away from there. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Heero finished packing and made his shuttle arrangements to go back to L1. Once his preparations were made, he contacted Dr. J. Surprisingly, the old man was not happy that his protégé was returning. "You said this was your last mission, my boy." 

"I failed my mission. I am returning home," came the terse reply before the connection was abruptly ended. 

A knock sounded on his bedroom door. Heero grabbed his gun, and opened it. He was surprised to see the Ambassador standing there. 

"May I come in?" he asked politely. 

Heero didn't reply, just made room for the man to enter. Ambassador Quincy tossed a couple of folders onto Heero's desk and took a seat. Heero looked down at the folders. One was his medical chart from the hospital. He arched an eyebrow and picked up the other folder. It was marked "Confidential." 

* * * * ****** 

An emergency meeting of the Colonial Senate was called to order. Many of the delegates were fearful of what the outcome would be, since the news was released that Jacob had been killed. Ambassador Quincy spoke what all of them felt, that an alliance was still necessary because no one wanted war. A delegation from another colony recommended a new marriage contract. At that point, Milliardo stepped up and took over the meeting. 

"Gentlemen, the Cinq Kingdom still supports an alliance with the Colonies. However, we will not enter into a new agreement that involves an arranged marriage for Miss Relena. My personal feeling is that this is an antiquated tradition left over from the glory days of a bygone era. It is a practice that reeks of the aristocratic traditions of the late Treize Krushrenada. Miss Relena has offered to personally meet with a select number of delegates to ratify a new treaty, in the hopes that we may still form the needed alliance, and protect the peace we all fought for. Thank you." 

********** 

"Hn…." Heero said and switched off the television. 

"Looks like Miss Relena won't be marrying after all, Heero," Dr. J said smiling. 

Heero didn't answer. Instead, he started packing up his things. 

"Going somewhere, my boy?" Dr. J asked. 

"Yes. I don't know if I'll be coming back." 

"I knew that would happen sometime. She's really an amazing girl. I remember when I met her…" 

Heero cut him off, "It doesn't have anything to do with Relena." 

"Ah, perhaps you're right. But then again, when it concerns your heart, Heero, it always has something to do with Relena." Dr. J said knowingly as he left the room. 

"Hn…" Heero finished packing his bag. 

* * * * * * * * * 

The butler answered the door, and came face to face with a young man who seemed somewhat familiar. "May I help you?" he asked. 

Before the visitor could speak, Ambassador Quincy called out that he was the expected guest. "Ah, Master Trente. Yes, we have your room all ready for you, sir. This way, please." 

The young man followed obediently. The Ambassador smiled at him as they walked by. 

After giving him time to get settled in his room, the Ambassador went to check on his new guest. "Are your accommodations satisfactory?" he asked. 

"I would have preferred something simpler," came the flat reply. 

"Hmm…well, I suppose you'll have to get used to this. It's part of being wealthy," the elder man smiled. "Oh, and this is for you," he said handing the young man a set of car keys. "So you can come and go as you please. This is your home now." 

The young man looked at the set of keys in his hand, and nodded. "How…how did you know?" 

"Your eyes, they're exactly like your mother's. In fact, with brown hair, you look just like her," he said wistfully. 

"So who was Jacob?" 

"He was the son of my niece. I took him in when she died. I hope you didn't mind me getting your medical records and having your DNA checked against my own. I know it was a horrible invasion of privacy. But I just had to know…." He paused briefly. "By the way, I don't really know what to call you – what do you prefer?" 

"I've gone by the code name Heero Yuy for the last five years. But I should try to get used to my real name. So, call me Trente." 

The Ambassador beamed. "And I would like you to call me Grandfather." 


	14. It's not gratitude that keeps you up at ...

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 14 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 14 

Relena sat in her office, busily going through her paperwork. Though still unhappy, she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The colonies had taken to her suggestion of appointing delegates to meet with her to decide on the terms of the treaty. She was to meet with them on the L1 colony next month. Ambassador Quincy was chosen to host the event. She smiled thinking of the Ambassador. She really liked the old man. 

* * * * * * **** 

After dinner, Heero sat with his grandfather in the study. "What were they like?" he asked quietly. 

The Ambassador smiled at him sadly. "They were, well, happy, I think. My son, your father, was the Ambassador for our cluster of the L1 colony before I ever entered the political arena. I only took it over after he died. Your mother was beautiful. She really was too good for him," he laughed. "It was the smartest thing he ever did – marrying your mom. They loved you very much." 

"What happened to them? I mean, what caused the shuttle to go down?" 

"It was never confirmed, but it was thought, by some, to be an assassination attempt on your father's life. There were no known survivors, until now, that is." 

"Do you have any pictures of them?" he asked softly. 

The Ambassador went over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a couple of photo albums. "Here. This is their wedding album," he said handing him a large white album. "And this one has pictures of the three of you," he handed him a smaller tan album. "They're yours. Keep them, look through them as you like." 

Heero nodded. "Thank you. You have been too kind to me." 

"No, you're my family. There's no such thing as too kind. Trente, I would like you to consider taking over my post as Ambassador. I've wanted to retire now for years, but I haven't trusted anyone enough to take my place." When he saw Heero's face, he quickly added, "It wouldn't be right away, of course. But I could start teaching you, now, and then in a year or two, I could retire and leave the post to you. What do you think?" 

"It would be what my father wanted?" Heero asked blankly. 

His grandfather smiled, "Yes, actually, I believe it would be." 

Heero nodded his acceptance. 

"Wonderful! Then you can help me host the conference coming up next month. I will introduce you to everyone there, and we'll begin your education," the Ambassador said cheerfully. "Oh, and Miss Relena will be there. I've been meaning to ask you about her." 

"Ask me what?" Heero asked apprehensively. He didn't want to think about her....

"You seem to know each other pretty well…." 

"Hn…" He said with a scowl.

Not getting any answer, the old man switched to a more direct tactic, "Her brother says she's in love with you. Is that true?" 

Heero shrugged; he wished it were true, but he doubted she would ever forgive him for hurting her the last time they had met. 

Frowning slightly, his grandfather asked, "How do you feel about her?" 

Heero turned away; he was not ready to face those emotions. 

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" 

There was no response. 

"It's obvious. You went through a lot of trouble to protect her." 

Finally, trying to avoid further discussion, Heero spoke. "She brought peace. I'm grateful to her…" 

"Rubbish! Don't waste your time and mine on such lies. It's not gratitude that keeps you up at night pacing that floor," he suddenly laughed. "Taking the ambassadorship means you will be in close contact with her. You should probably decide what you want." 

"What should I want?" Heero asked blandly. 

His grandfather laughed again. "Have you never been in love before?" 

"No. I think I've been in love with her since I met her. Before that, there was no such thing as love." 

The old man's amusement went away with his grandson's words. "Have you ever told her that?" 

"No," Heero said, refusing to meet his gaze. 

"Then you should do that first. Everything else will fall into place. I promise." 

Heero nodded, he had that familiar pain in his chest again. Anytime her name was mentioned, that feeling would grab hold of him. He picked up the photo albums and wished his grandfather a good night before retiring to his room. 

* * * * * ***** 

He looked through the wedding album first. Pictures of a man with platinum blond hair and the vivid green eyes that seemed to run in the family, with a strikingly beautiful woman leapt out of the pages at him and tore his heart. His grandfather was right, he did look like her. Her hair fell in long waves of chocolate brown. Her eyes were the same color as his own, that dark cobalt blue. He wished he could remember them. 

The next album held pictures of the three of them. They looked happy, and even he was smiling in the photographs. Finally, he came across an image of his mom holding him, her eyes shining with love as she looked at the camera. It spoke to him, to his heart. He gazed at that picture for several minutes before he closed the book to go to sleep. He would show that picture to Relena someday, he decided. 

* * * * * * * * ** 

Heero looked through the photo album again the next morning. Again, the same picture captivated him. He had never thought that his parents loved him. He had always thought they had given him up. But now, today, everything was different. He was the son and grandson of a diplomat. He had a name, and a family. There was peace; no one needed soldiers. Yet, he still felt that everyday was an uphill battle. Unnamed emotions swirled around, threatening to overwhelm him. He had to do something, had to gain control – no, he needed to understand them. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He got dressed and went to find his grandfather. 

Heero found the elderly gentleman in his office. He went in and sat down, trying to find the right words. "Grandfather, I…I've been a soldier for so long, that I don't understand myself, or these feelings I have. It's confusing, and frightening…" 

His grandfather looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "The only thing I know to recommend is a psychiatrist. I don't understand all that you've been through, but one might be able to help. I can arrange for the appointments to be here, if you would feel more comfortable." 

Heero closed his eyes, "A shrink," he said. Abruptly an image of Relena came to mind. He opened his eyes and nodded. "When would it start?" 

The Ambassador smiled at his grandson. "I bet I can have one over by the end of the day." 

* ** * * * *** * 

Heero eyed the man warily, and wondered if this was a good idea after all. They had talked about Odin; they had talked about Dr. J and his training; then they had talked about the war, which inevitably led to discussions about Relena. It all brought back bad memories, and after three hours, he felt drained. The man kept asking how he felt when they trained him, when Odin died, and when Relena was kidnapped. He really couldn't take much more of this. 

Robert could tell the young man was tired. He was amazed he had lasted this long. He decided to end the session. Then, he left the room to talk to his old friend the Ambassador. 

"He's exceptionally bright. And he has the capacity to care very deeply for people. But it is his training by this Dr. J person that has left him unable to act on these emotions. He built up emotional walls to prevent feeling anything while he was a soldier. That was the only way he knew how to deal with the guilt and the pain that threatened his effectiveness as a soldier. Now, he's trying to take down those walls, but the force of these emotions scares him. It takes some getting used to. The best way would be to gradually lower these so-called 'walls', but he's incapable of doing that on his own. The only way is for him to talk to someone who can progressively take him through his emotions. Daily sessions would be a good start, but in time, he'll need someone closer to him. Are you two very close?" 

"Sadly, no. In time, I hope we will become closer. For now, there is only one person that is close to him." 

"Relena." It was a statement, not a question. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Milliardo sat in his office, the contents of the package he received from the Ambassador spilled over his desk. "This is unbelievable!" he said to himself for the hundredth time that morning. If he hadn't talked to the Ambassador himself, he might still think it was a joke. He sighed and wondered again how he was going to tell his sister. Deciding on the indirect approach, he called Pagan to deliver the envelope addressed to Relena to her room. Then he sat back and waited. 

********** 

Relena was standing in her room gazing out the window, when Pagan entered carrying a cream-colored envelope. It was addressed to her, and inside was a beautiful engraved invitation to the Colonial Convention's opening night ball. She opened the invitation, and was surprised to find a hand-written note: 

_Dear Relena,  _

_I would be deeply honored if you would allow me the privilege of escorting__you to the __dance.___

_Sincerely,  _

_Trente Quincy  _

"Who on earth?" Relena thought to herself. "It must be another of the Ambassador's relatives." She laughed. "Why doesn't the old man just ask me out, if he's so fond of me?" She made her way to Milliardo's office to find out just who was inviting her to this party. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Relena entered, and before she could speak, Milliardo handed her the file marked 'Confidential.' "What's this?" She asked. 

"Read." 

"But who is this Trente person? And why do you two insist on trying to fix me up?" she asked with a smile. 

"We're not trying to fix you up. Trente is the Ambassador's real grandson. Jacob was the son of his niece." 

Relena frowned. "But…what are you trying to say? Why hasn't he been around before?" 

"Because he was thought to have died with his parents in a shuttle accident fifteen years ago." 

Relena looked suspicious. "How does he know it's really his grandson? He should be more cautious, this person could be trying to take advantage of a grieving, rich old man." 

Milliardo laughed. "The Ambassador found him; the young man had no idea." 

Unconvinced, Relena asked, "And just where did he 'find' him?" 

"Right here in the Cinq Kingdom," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"When did he have time to do that?" 

"While you were ill." 

"But he wasn't here very long. I don't understand this at all! How do you just FIND your long-lost grandson? It's unbelievable! What, did he just look at him and know?" Her voice rose in indignation. 

"He said he had his mother's eyes. So, on a hunch, he went and pulled the young man's recent medical records from the hospital. After bribing the staff, he found out all the information he needed. The DNA was closely matched." 

"The hospital? He found this guy at the hospital?" 

"No, actually he found him right here." 

He handed her the photo that came in the package he received. It was of a young man with bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that hung down in his face. He wore an expensively-tailored suit, and posed casually for the camera with one hand in his pocket. She gasped when she saw that Heero was smiling.


	15. I can’t be with her. Not the way I want ...

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 15 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 15 

The videophone rang, disrupting the thoughts of the occupants in the study. The Ambassador looked over at his grandson, "It's for you," he said and left the room. 

Frowning, Heero went to the videophone, half-expecting to see Dr. J there. When he saw Relena, he froze. "Mister Quincy," she began in her best effort at her typical diplomatic air, "I am calling in reference to your kind invitation to the ball." Her heart beat faster at the sight at him. He was beautiful. 

"Relena," he finally managed to say, and sat down. 

She smiled. "I accept your offer to escort me, and look forward to meeting you again in person." 

He smiled in return, causing her heart to skip a beat. "It will be nice to see you again. The Ambassador said you agreed to stay here during the convention?" 

"Yes, it was very kind of him to invite me." 

"Yes…." 

"How have you been, Heero – I mean…" 

He smiled again, "Please, call me Trente. I am well, thank you. And you?" 

"Busy, as always," she said with a short laugh. 

There was silence for a moment, then he noticed her expression turned melancholy. "Well, I'll see you soon, Trente. Good-bye." Her transmission ended. 

* * * * * * **** 

His psychiatrist, Robert, had been a regular visitor 5 times a week for three weeks, now. Every session left Heero emotionally drained. Today was no different. 

"Your grandfather says Miss Relena will be arriving within the week. How do you feel about seeing her again?" 

Heero sighed; he knew he would have to bear this line of questioning all week, "Apprehensive…" 

"Good. Anything else?" 

"Part of me is impatient, wanting to see her." 

"All right," Robert nodded. 

"Another part dreads meeting her again." 

"Why is that?" 

Heero frowned, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know." 

"I think you do know." 

He fidgeted in agitation; he stood up, paced, then sat back down again. "I can't…" he started, then frowned. 

"You can't what, Trente?" 

"I can't be with her. Not the way I want to." He hung his head. "It's just not meant to be," he said sorrowfully. 

"Why do you say that? She cares for you…" 

"She'll find someone else in time," his voice was devoid of emotion. 

Robert sighed; his patient was retreating again. "You have got to get over this feeling that you destroy everything you touch. It isn't true." 

Heero looked up sharply. "Isn't it?" 

"No. Look, Relena is a perfect example. You haven't destroyed her." 

"Yet. I have come close several times." 

Robert smiled slightly, "Well, I admit pulling a gun on her and threatening her life has been an unusual attempt at courtship, but you never killed her." 

"No, but…" his voice trailed off. 

"But what?" 

"Nothing," he said, crossing his arms, and looking away. 

"This isn't going to work if you're not going to be open with me." 

Heero frowned and began pacing again. "I think…I don't know for sure, but I think she tried to kill herself the last time I was there." 

"Why do you think that?" Robert's voice was full of compassion. 

"She was in her room, her clothes were wet and there was sand on her shoes. It was freezing out, and she had been swimming in the ocean?" He took a deep breath, and looked at Robert, his eyes were filled with pain, "How could she do that? I don't understand. She said she loved me, but…." He shook his head and turned away. "She's always been stronger than that. I just don't want to hurt her anymore." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Relena's shuttle landed on a private airstrip virtually unannounced. For security reasons, only a few people knew when and where she would be arriving. A man in a chauffeur's uniform approached her as she stepped off the jetway. "The Ambassador sends his apologies for not being here personally, but he had an emergency meeting." 

Relena smiled at the man, then looked as though she remembered something, "I'm sorry, I left something on the plane," she said backing up a couple of steps. "I'll be right back." She turned and ran up the stairs to the shuttle. She addressed the pilot, "Call security, that man is here to kidnap me." 

The pilot looked astonished, but made the call. A few seconds later, a black Ferrari pulled up, and Heero got out. The 'driver' looked at him, and started to walk away. Relena appeared at the door to the shuttle, "Stop that man!" she yelled, pointing at the retreating figure. The man broke into a sprint. Heero ran after him. 

Police cars arrived on the scene, surrounding the area. Gunshots rang out. Relena started down the steps, when a security officer detained her. "Don't leave that shuttle until we have the situation under control," he said. 

A few minutes later, she was relieved to see Heero walking alongside two policemen. The officers were dragging the handcuffed perpetrator between them. Relena stepped out of the shuttle, and gracefully descended the stairs. Her eyes locked with Heero's and she smiled gratefully. 

"Miss Peacecraft?" One of the officers was addressing her. 

"Yes." 

"Is this the man?" he asked, indicating the 'chauffeur'. 

"Yes," she said quietly. 

"What is the charge, ma'am?" asked the other officer. 

"He tried to get me to leave with him. He said he was here to pick me up, but I knew he wasn't whom he said." 

"Attempted kidnapping. All right, we're taking him in. Is there somewhere we can reach you if we need a statement?" 

Heero reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. "She's staying with me," he said and handed the officer a card. "You can reach her at this number." 

"Very good, Mr. Quincy. Thank you for your help." They led the man away. 

Heero walked over and picked up her bags. He placed them in the trunk, and then walked around to the passenger's side to open the door. She smiled at him, and slid across the seat. "Nice car," she said with amusement. "You traded your Gundam for this?" 

He shut the door without a word, and got behind the wheel. 

No one spoke for several minutes, as he tried to decide which emotion was strongest. Anger won. "Relena, do you have a death wish?" he finally asked. 

Her eyes grew round at his sudden outburst, "What?" 

"Where are your guards, Relena?" his voice was dark with anger. 

"I didn't think…" 

"No, you're right, you didn't think. How can you be so stupid and irresponsible?" 

She didn't answer; his words stung, and she had to look away. 

They arrived at the house, and the butler, Phillip, came out to retrieve her bags, and show her to her room. Heero went to find his grandfather, and make a phone call. 

His grandson entered the study, anger written on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"A man tried to take Relena," Heero fumed. 

"Is she all right?" 

"Yes, she's fine. The police have him in custody," he responded, moving to the videophone. He opened a connection and soon came face to face with Milliardo. 

"I thought I would let you know before you heard it on the news," Heero said, skipping the formalities. 

"Is she all right?" 

"Yes, she's fine. But where the hell are her guards?" he shouted. 

Milliardo was stunned. "What do you mean? I had specifically assigned…" he stopped, his face red with rage. "Damn it Relena!" he cursed. "Where is she?" 

"I've already yelled at her." 

"Thank you. You've always been there for her." 

"Hn…" Heero crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

"I'll send her guard detail first thing in the morning. I trust you can handle her until then?" 

"Yes. Let me know who is coming, and when to have them picked up." 

Milliardo nodded. "Give the Ambassador my regards." 

"I will," he said and reached to terminate the call. 

"Oh, and Yuy – thanks again." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

He stopped outside her room, listening. When he didn't hear anything, he knocked softly. There was no response. Heero opened the door quietly, and crept in. She was sleeping. What was left of his anger disappeared at the sight of her lying there peacefully. "She's so beautiful," he thought as he closed the door and walked down the hall to his room. 

The next morning, Robert arrived. Heero was surprised, but the doctor told him he was there for a social visit with the Ambassador. He accompanied the man to his grandfather's study, and was startled to find Relena already there. She was perched comfortably in an oversized chair, looking casual in a summer dress and sandals. She was laughing at something the Ambassador had said a moment before the door opened. 

He entered the room with the doctor, and they were promptly greeted by the old man, "Good morning, Trente, Robert. Robert, I'd like you to meet Miss Relena Peacecraft. Miss Relena, this is my good friend, Doctor Onze." Robert bowed as he took her hand and kissed it. 

"Pleased to meet you," she said smiling slightly. 

"I assure you, young lady, the pleasure is all mine," he said, dropping her hand lightly. "May I say that you are even more beautiful in person?" 

"Thank you." 

Robert looked over at Heero to smile his approval, but stopped when he saw the look on the young man's face. "Well well, jealousy is a new one," he laughed to himself, and quickly moved away from her. He took the Ambassador aside and whispered something in his ear. He grinned mischievously at the good doctor, green eyes sparkling. 

"Trente, Miss Relena was just expressing her wish to see some of the sights around town. Seems that she didn't get to see much the last time she was here," he winked at her. "I hope you don't mind, but I volunteered you to be her tour guide, if she'll have you, of course." 

"Uh…Of course I would be delighted to have his company," she said unaffectedly, "if he has no previous engagements." 

All eyes turned towards Heero. He bowed stiffly, and said that he would be happy to accompany her. He held out his arm, which she accepted, and they left quietly. 

The two remaining occupants of the room laughed boisterously, and poured themselves some scotch. "I don't understand why they haven't gotten together before now. They're so obviously in love," the Ambassador said. 

"Well, it stems from feeling of self-loathing. He doesn't believe he deserves her love." Robert said. 

"Can't you stop being a damn doctor for five minutes? I've seen a vast improvement in him. I dare say I have high hopes for them." 

* * * * * * * * ** 

"Where would you like to go?" he asked her. "There's an art exhibit downtown, some shops and restaurants in the main square." 

"Could we go somewhere and talk?" she asked. 

He glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye. "All right." 

They turned off the highway a few minutes later and stopped in front of a restaurant. When he walked in, he took the maitre'd aside and whispered something while slipping a bill into his hand. The host smiled and guided them to a private dining room. 

"What did you want to talk about, Relena?" he asked once they were alone. 

"You've changed a lot," she said softly. 

He looked surprised. "Yes, I have," he said and leaned back in his chair. 

"I wanted to say that I'm glad that you found your family – and your name." 

"Is that all?" 

"No," she was fidgeting with her napkin. "I wanted to apologize.

Now he was stunned. "For what?" 

"For being so cruel the last time we talked. For being so stupid yesterday – you have every right to hate me," she said quietly, while an overwhelming sadness settled in the void of her heart. 

"Relena, I don't hate you." He sighed. "I could never hate you." 

"Why did you leave without saying good-bye?" 

"I don't know, Relena. I've been trying to work that out. So far, I don't have all the answers." 

The pain in her eyes was unmistakable as she met his gaze briefly before looking away.It made his heart ache. "Relena, I can't stand that I hurt you so much…." He looked at her with concern. 

"Heero," she said softly. "Will you ever be able to love me? I love you so much…." 

"Relena," he whispered. He got up from his chair, and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

She looked up at him, and saw the emotion in his eyes. "He loves me," she said to herself. "He hasn't said it, but I see it there in his eyes." She smiled; it was enough for now. Then she buried her face into his chest as he held her close. 

They stayed that way for a while, until the waiter came to take their order. Heero smiled in amusement as she chattered happily about Duo and Hilde, her brother, Quatre, and her job. She asked him about his life, his family, what he did with his time. He told her about his grandfather's intention of 'grooming' him for the Ambassadorship, his sessions with the psychiatrist, and how often he thought of her. He held her hand, and thought again of how selfish he was being. "I'll only end up hurting her again," he said to himself and his heart broke at the thought.


	16. I’m sorry, Relena…

To Honor and Protect - Chapter 16 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 16 

Heero was glad Robert was still there when they arrived back at the house. After excusing himself, he sought the doctor out for some advice. 

"I can't take this anymore," he said in desperation. 

"Can't take what, Trente?" his voice always had that calm, antiseptic lilt. 

"Is it wrong to want to be with her? To tell her how I feel?" 

"No, there is nothing wrong with that." 

"Then why do I feel like it's wrong? Why can't I tell her? Why do I feel like I'm being selfish to want to be with her? Doesn't she deserve better than me?" 

"Trente, these are all normal feelings. Calm down. Take a deep breath, and focus." 

Heero sat down, his head in his hands. 

"Tell me what happened." 

"She said it again – that she loves me. She looked like she was about to cry. I can't bear to watch her cry. I tried to comfort her…." He was up pacing again. 

"Why do you feel like she deserves better than you?" 

"What do I know about love? How can I possibly love her?" 

"But you do love her, don't you?" 

"Yes," he said softly. 

"No one can tell you what to do, but I can tell you that if you let her go, you will be this 'Soldier Persona' the rest of your life. You will be miserable, and so will she. Don't be afraid of being happy." 

Heero nodded. 

"You are worthy of her affections. If you're not, who is?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Heero went to bed early, to think. "Who would be worthy?" he asked himself. He thought of Duo, and frowned. "Quatre - no she needs someone who can stand up to her." None of those pompous diplomats that courted her deserved her, either. "Hn… Maybe…?" 

He opened the photo album to his favorite picture of his mother. "Mom," he said tracing her face with his fingers. There was no question in her eyes, only love. He smiled. 

*********** 

Heero left early the next morning, he had some errands to run before the ball that evening. Relena and the Ambassador were worried about him. She thought he was trying to avoid her. "Well, he won't be able to stay away from me tonight." She said to herself. 

Heero dressed in his tuxedo. "This is right, it's what I have to do. I just hope Relena will forgive me…." He said and squared his shoulders. He took a deep breath and went down stairs to wait for her. 

She looked magnificent. His heart contracted painfully in his chest as he slipped something into his pocket. He smiled at her, and took her hand. "This will be our first and last real date," he thought, "I want to make it special." 

The evening was perfect. It felt right to hold her in his arms as they danced. He was at peace with himself, by her side. They hardly noticed anyone else; they were so lost in each other. And then it happened. 

Gunmen, terrorists taking over – grabbing the microphone and issuing orders as they emphasized their threats with gunshots. Heero and Relena had been out on the balcony – a ring in his hand, and love in his eyes - when the shots rang out. He looked at her a moment and she knew it was goodbye. He was going to have to kill again. He kissed her quickly, but with all the feelings he had bottled up inside. And then his mask of indifference once again slipped into place. "I'm sorry, Relena…" 

His anguish fueled his actions. Once again the soldier inside him took hold of his movements. A mere seven gunmen were no match for a former Gundam pilot. Not one protecting the woman he loved, anyway. 

When the threat had been subdued as the gang leader drew in his last breath, Heero's eyes met Relena's from across the room. She was still holding the box in her hand. He looked down at the corpse in front of him, for a moment it looked like he was staring in a mirror. It was no terrorist lying there, it was the body of Trente Quincy. He had to go. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

In spite of the conflict, or maybe because of it, the conference turned out to be a huge success. A treaty was adopted that all the colonies were pleased with. The work was good therapy for Relena and the Ambassador. It had temporarily filled the void that Heero had left. 

When it was over, Relena had packed her stuff and said goodbye to the old man. He looked like he was about to cry. "He's around somewhere. He may even stop by from time to time – you never know," she said with a slight smile. 

He hugged her, and smiled. "You know you're always welcome, here." 

She nodded, and let her guard detail lead her out the door. 

* * * * * * ** * * 

Though it had been almost a month since that fateful night, the hurt hadn't subsided. As the shuttle flew through the blackness of space, she finally let her thoughts wander back to him. She remembered the look in his eyes when he had almost proposed, and wanted to live forever in that moment. But try as she might, she couldn't stop the next image of his world crumbling around them, as he had to choose… And he gave up his humanity for her, and became what he detested once again. Her heart broke with those memories, and she felt like crying. But she would go on. She knew she would not let this destroy her. She would be strong – for him. 

She looked out the window and saw a shooting star. 

**The End**


	17. 7 years later...

To honor and protect - Epilogue

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Epilogue

7 years later

Relena ran a brush through her long golden tresses as she looked in the mirror.She was no longer nervous, having spent the last of her emotions in those summit talks.She was empty, but she had won.And on the coattails of the announcement regarding her final victory, she would resign her position.

Total disarmament, the treaty declared.It had been agreed upon by every nation on earth, and all the colony delegations.The final step to assure that peace would last.No more weapons, no more death, no more wars.She had won.But at what cost?She was 27, and felt totally and utterly alone.

She would never have a normal life, but she hoped to do something more meaningful than becoming a member of the idle rich.It hadn't been decided yet, her future.She had talked to Milliardo about a new name, far away, somewhere…. She had dropped it when she saw how much it upset him.

Relena stood up and prepared to make her announcement.Squaring her shoulders and looking in the mirror one last time at those hollow, empty eyes she had come to hate, she left her room.

The camera lights were blinding.She smiled and announced the signed treaty to the citizens of earth and the colonies.Before reporters could jump in with questions, she continued on to her own announcement.

"It is my intention to step down from my present position.This new treaty is a culmination of all our efforts for the past twelve years.I am no longer needed.New leaders will bring about a fresh perspective, and take us down the right path for the future of mankind.Let us embrace them and go forward.I thank you for your trust in me all these years, but my work is done…."

Her face was on every video screen in the known universe.People stopped to watch it on the street.Bars and restaurants fell silent as she spoke.One man, alone in his apartment switched off the screen and ran a hand through his dark, unruly mane."Relena…"

**********

It was her first day of freedom.She was going to the beach.They didn't give her long, as she was being whisked away for an extended vacation – a long overdue extended vacation.

The sun was setting, the sky a vision of purple and orange reflecting in the rippling ocean.Occasionally, she would look up as if expecting something….  
  
She saw a shooting star drift across the early evening sky. She smiled. Her face still had that youthful look despite the expression in her eyes, which had wisdom beyond her years.  
  
"Heero......" she sighed."Where ever you are.....I wish for your happiness."  
  
It was time for her to move on with her life. It had been suspended from first time she met him.  
  
"Goodbye....."  
  
She bid farewell to the beach and the spot where she first saw him. She wouldn't be coming back here anymore. She felt her broken heart fill with an almost unbearable sadness. Cutting ties to the past were always hard. This was harder than the time he left her.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked the back and held her head up high. Enough tears had been shed. She should go.  
  
Slowly, painfully, she walked up the steps leading to the road where she had parked her car. As she grew closer, she realized that someone was leaning against the side. A very familiar someone......

The figure took off his sunglasses and gazed at her. She ran towards him, stopping short just out of arms reach, unsure of herself, of him, and why he was there. She looked up at him silently, watching him....waiting....

He stepped forward, and pulled the small black box she was holding out of her left hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I came to say goodbye," she whispered,"but I couldn't…" she shook her head.

He opened it and delicately picked up the beautiful diamond ring that had been hidden in the worn velvet box.He slid it on the ring finger of her left hand, his eyes asking the question.

  
Tears slid down her cheeks, and he pulled her close into a tender embrace.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes and held her tighter. 

**The End** 


End file.
